Starting Over
by TeaLee
Summary: -Slash/F.C.- The remaining X-men have to band together to get over what happened at the beach. Will they be able to do it or will they drift apart? -Alex/Hank-
1. Adjustments

**AN: **Alright I am really new to writing fanfiction. This is in fact my first story here. My knowledge of X-Men is also somewhat limited. I have seen all the live action X-Men movies but it has been years since I have seen the X-Men trilogy and I've only seen Origins once. I did watch the cartoon (the one where they were all in high school) on Saturday mornings a few years back. Occasionally I watched the 90's cartoon. My best friend loved it and sometimes we would run to her house after school and watch it.

I just saw X-Men First Class a few days ago and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. I saw that his pairing was lacking so I thought I would put this story up. Right now it's a one shot but if people leave reviews and want me to continue it I will. So please leave a review and let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy the story. And yes it is slash.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

><p><strong>Adjustments<strong>

"You need to talk to Hank," Sean said. Alex looked over at the other boy and sighed. He just spent a good part of the day training and the last thing he felt like doing was having a talk with Hank.

"And why do _I_ need to talk to Hank?" Alex asked as he walked past Sean and continued down the hallway.

"Because he's not taking care of himself. He hardly eats anything. He never goes to his room to sleep and he's hurting," Sean said as he followed him his voice echoing in the long corridor. Alex stopped realizing that Sean would continue to follow him until he said what he had to say.

"Why does it have to be me? Why not you or the Pro…" Alex said and then stopped. They hardly ever saw the Professor anymore. He spent nearly all of his time in his room. "Why not you?"

"I've tried but he won't open up to me. Besides you two are so close…"

"Close! Whatever made you think that we were close?" Alex asked shocked.

"I don't know," Sean said with a casual shrug. "There always seemed to be this connection between you two even when you are fighting." Alex rolled his eyes wondering when he and Hank didn't fight. "Please Alex I…we can't lose anyone else. There are so few of us left."

"Alright," Alex agreed with a sigh the last thing Sean said getting to him. "Where is he?"

"In his lab," Sean told him.

"Right," Alex said as the turned around and headed to the other side of the mansion; Sean right on his heels. "Is he working on a new serum?"

"He gave up on that idea," Sean said with a shake of his head. Alex tried to keep from wincing at that statement not knowing if it was a good thing and Hank finally accepted himself or if he had just given up hope. Alex had a feeling that it was the latter and that was a worrying thought.

When they finally reached the lab a few minutes later Alex hesitated outside the door. Every time he looked at Hank he felt an enormous amount of guilt. Maybe if he hadn't teased the other boy he wouldn't have tried that serum so soon in the first place.

Like the rest of the mutants all Hank ever wanted was to be accepted for who he was. Then when he finally found a group of people like himself Alex had picked on him for his ability. He knew he hurt the other boy by doing so but he continued to pick on Hank anyway. He was worried that he might have been the one to push Hank over the edge.

"Are you going in there or not?" Sean asked breaking into his thoughts.

"Of course I am!" Alex snapped as he opened the door to the lab and stepped inside. He was surprised when he saw no sign of Hank working on one of his many projects. For a moment he thought that the other boy might have left but then he heard something that could have been a sniff or maybe a growl.

"I know you're in here Hank. It's no use hiding. Now where are you?" Alex asked with a sigh.

"Over here," a very sad sounding voice said. Alex shook his head as he walked to the very back of the lab. He peered over the counter to see Hank sitting on the floor, his knees pulled tight against his chest, and his eyes vacant.

"Are you hurt?" Alex asked as he jumped over the counter.

"No," Hank said his eyes showing surprise. The transformation that Hank went through changed the way he looked completely except for his eyes. True they were a different color now but Alex could still see the longing, the sadness, and the need for acceptance lurking in their depths.

"Something's wrong though," Alex persisted. Again there was that look of surprise in Hank's eyes which for some reason made Alex's guilt grow. He thought that Hank knew that even though he had picked on him that he still considered the other boy a friend or at the very least a teammate. It looked as if he had really messed up where Hank was concerned.

"I broke my glasses," Hank finally admitted after a very long moment. He then opened one of his large hands to reveal his frames and one of his lenses. "I…"

"Where are the tools to fix these?" Alex asked not letting Hank finish. He knew that Hank didn't want to say it and Alex didn't want to hear it. It was heartbreaking that Hank was unable to fix his glasses because of his new look.

"On the counter," Hank said as he pointed with his free hand. Alex grabbed the lens and the frames that were still lying in Hank's open palm. Even with his smaller hands Alex was finding it a difficult task to fix the glasses. He had never seen a screw that small before.

"Is that a new disk for me?" Alex asked noticing it after he had dropped the screw for the fifth time.

"Yeah. This one should work better than the last one. After seeing how you fight I knew what you actually needed," Hank explained.

"You didn't have to do…Yes! Finally got it," Alex exclaimed when he got the lens in place and the screw in. "Here you go," he said as he handed over the glasses feeling proud of himself.

"Thanks," Hank said as he placed the glasses back on his face and then gave him a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I wish you would just tell me what's bothering you," Alex said feeling frustrated.

"It's nothing," Hank said as the smile disappeared from his face.

"Nothing?" Alex asked skeptically. "Nothing has you sitting here alone on the cold floor of the lab."

"Yes," Hank said in a growl. "Compared to everything else it is nothing."

"I'm not as smart as you so you are going to have to explain it to me I'm afraid," Alex said as he sat down next to the other boy so close that they were nearly touching but not quite. For a brief moment Alex was afraid that Hank would literally throw him out of the lab but then Hank just looked resigned to the fact that Alex wasn't going to leave until he got his answer.

"Darwin was killed and Angle turned on us. Then there was everything that happened at the beach. The Professor lost Erik, Raven, and the use of his legs. On top of that the Russians, CIA, among others know of our existence and we're even in more danger than we wore before.

"We have no choice but to hide. Me feeling upset about my new looks. It's just selfishness on my part," Hank finished.

"Hank it's more than just your looks that have changed. Haven't your abilities changed too," Alex said not believing that the other boy was taking on so much.

"Some," Hank said with a shrug. Alex rolled his eyes upset that Hank was downplaying that side of it. He was just beginning to learn to control and use his old ones and now he basically had to start over. "But my abilities and my looks are my own fault so I have to learn to deal with them on my own."

"That is the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard!" Alex snapped making the other boy jump. "You just wanted what everyone wants. To fit in. To be accepted. Besides it's not like you were making that serum only to help yourself. You were trying to help Raven too. And if it worked you would have helped every mutant that would have asked.

"As for dealing it with yourself," Alex shook his head and softened his voice. "You don't have to. That's what you have Sean and me for. We'll help you. You just need to talk to us so we can." Hank gave him a long hard look and then slumped against his shoulder. Alex went stiff for a moment not expecting it but then relaxed realizing that Hank probably needed the contact. Besides he kind of liked the feel of Hank's fur against the skin. He was tempted to run his fingers through it but he stopped himself not wanting offend Hank.

"It's…you're right I made the serum so myself and others could fit in and it blew up in my face. Now there's no chance that I'll ever fit in. Even if someday the rest of the world knows about us and accepts us I'll still be too different," Hank said his voice barely above a whisper.

"Hank that's not…" Alex started to say but the other boy cut him off.

"Don't bother telling me anything different. Both you and I know it's true. For now on this mansion is my world. The world will only see me as a monster," Hank finished.

"Hank you're not a monster," Alex told him hoping to get through to the other boy afraid of what would happen if he didn't.

"Have you seen me? Not only do I look like this but…" Hank shook his head. "All of my senses are amplified and my strength. It took me a week to make you a new disk because I kept breaking my tools. I'm dangerous."

"You're not dangerous. You just need to train more. Learn to control your strength. And you kicked ass on that beach just to let you know. You saved my life," Alex said.

"What about my looks?" Hank asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"I already told you that I thought that you looked badass," Alex told him giving into temptation and finally ran his fingers through Hank's fur.

"You accept me?" Hank asked his voice even quitter than it was before.

"Yeah I accept you," Alex said as he once again felt the guilt rise up. He knew that he had to explain things to the other boy and apologize. "Honestly I've always accepted you."

"Listen I'm sorry for how I treated you before. I was jerk. I just…I don't know. I needed to let my anger out one someone and you were the target. You got along so well with everyone. I was jealous. Not that it's an excuse. It's…I can't help but feel that you're predicament is somewhat my fault. Maybe if I hadn't ragged on you then you wouldn't have…" Alex trailed off. He heard what thought was a growl come from Hank.

That was until Hank leaned even more heavily against him and his head fell in his lap. Alex looked down and saw that the other boy's eyes were closed. He couldn't believe it. Hank had fallen asleep! In his lap no less. In his surprise Alex stopped his administrations. The rumbling sound stopped and Hank made a small sound of distress.

So Alex once again ran his fingers through the other boy's fur and the rumbling sound returned. He now realized what he originally thought was a growl was actually a purr. Alex smiled to himself. Hank's fur was a lot softer than he thought that it would be and he enjoyed the feel of it.

"He's not hurt, is he?" Sean asked his voice quite.

"No," Alex said as he looked up. He had been so involved with Hank that he hadn't even heard Sean enter, "he just fell asleep."

"That's a relief," Sean said as he sat on the opposite side of Hank. He briefly ran his fingers through Hank's fur before he quickly pulled his hand back looking uncertain. "It's soft."

"It is," Alex agreed.

"Is Hank okay now?" Sean asked sounding hopeful.

"He's better but not okay. We're going to have to keep an eye on him," Alex told Sean. The other boy didn't look surprised as he nodded. "You were right about what you said earlier. There aren't many of us left and we have to take care of each other without the Professor.

"Hank pointed something out to me earlier. The man has enough to deal with, without us adding to his problems. For now it will just be the three of us," Alex said.

"I was thinking the same thing," Sean said sounding tired. "At least Hank is on the mend. I mean he is…purring."

"Yeah," Alex said as he smiled down at the sleeping boy.

"I saw that," Sean said.

"Saw what?" Alex asked as he looked back up.

"Nothing," Sean said looking smug. "I'm going to make us all some dinner. Will you be alright here or do you want to wake him?"

"I'm fine," Alex said as he waved his free hand. "Besides I thought you said that he hasn't been sleeping. Go and make us some food then come and get us when it's done." Sean gave him a smirk as he got up and Alex scowled. "And don't forget to make extra. Hank has a bigger appetite now."

"I know," Sean said sounding very pleased with himself as he left.

Alex knowing that he would be there for a while tried to get in a more comfortable position without disturbing Hank. He gave it up as a lost cause. Now only had Hank's appetite grown so had everything else making him a very heavy boy. Alex really didn't mind though as he leaned back against the wall. He found it oddly southing to have Hank sleeping in his lap and to be able to run his fingers in his soft fur.


	2. Discoveries

**AN: **First thanks to Darcenary for you review! And thanks to everyone that favorited, alerted, and read my story. You guys really made my day :) Well here's Chapter 2. I hope you all like it. Not real sure where this story is going to go but I like drama and angst. Chapter 3 should be up soon. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. They inspire me to write faster!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: Discoveries<span>**

That next morning Alex was digging through the fridge trying not to think about the night before. Anytime he did think about the _talk_ he would feel his face heat up and he had no idea why. It wasn't like the talk he had with Hank was embarrassing or anything like that. He didn't know how to explain it. He then remembered how it felt to run his fingers through the other boy's fur and he felt his face heat up even more.

"Watcha' doin'?" someone asked. Alex was so startled that he ended up banging his head on the shelf in the fridge.

"Damn it Sean," Alex said as he grabbed out some eggs and a hunk of cheese. He didn't know how someone who could shatter glass with their scream could walk so quietly.

"Sorry," Sean said looking anything but. Alex glared at him.

"And what do you think I'm doing?" Alex asked as he grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard so he could crack the eggs. He thought that cheese omelets sounded good; not like he had much of a choice. They were nearly out of food.

"My guess would be making breakfast," Sean said looking sheepish.

"You're swift," Alex said as he rolled his eyes. "Why don't you grab the grater and help."

"So where's Hank?" Sean asked as he began to dig through the cupboards.

"Hopefully still sleeping," Alex said as his mind drifted back to the previous night. He managed to wake Hank up for dinner but the other boy had a hard time keeping his eyes open during the meal. Alex walked Hank back to his room after they had finished eating. He was worried that Hank would fall asleep on the way if he didn't.

"You sure he's not in his lab?" Sean asked as he finally began to grate the cheese.

"I checked before coming down here. You know we're nearly out of…"

"You checked?" Sean asked once again sounding smug. Alex looked up and saw that Sean was smirking.

"Yeah so," Alex said as he added some salt and pepper to his eggs.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just a bit out of the way isn't. I mean the lab is on the opposite side of the mansion," Sean said with a casual shrug.

"Again so," Alex said wondering where Sean was going with this.

"You really don't know, do you," Sean said his smirk now gone.

"Alex doesn't know what?" Hank said as he walked into the kitchen. He still looked a bit off but not as bad as he did yesterday.

"The obvious," Sean said looking disappointed.

"Huh," Hank said looking confused.

"Ignore him. Sean never knows what he's talking about," Alex told him.

"True," Hank quickly agreed.

"Hey!" Sean said with a pout and Hank hid a laugh behind his hand. Alex smiled to himself. He couldn't remember the last time he heard Hank laugh. It was a nice sound.

"We're just teasing," Hank reassured him.

"Sure pick on the little guy," Sean said with a smile as if to tell them he wasn't upset.

"You hungry?" Alex asked as he looked over at Hank.

"Starving," Hank said and Alex swore that he saw the other boy's mouth water.

"I'm afraid that it's nothing fancy. Just cheese omelets," Alex said.

"And toast," Sean said with a big smile. "I found the last loaf of bread in the pantry."

"The pantry is nearly empty too?" Alex asked with a frown. He knew that the fridge was almost empty but he thought that they at least would have dry goods.

"Actually we're out of or nearly out of everything," Hank said his earlier smile now gone. "I think that you two are going to have to go to town."

"But…" Alex started to argue. He heard Sean grumble under his breath as he grabbed the bowl of eggs and headed over towards the stove. Alex was glad that Sean was taking over cooking duties. Now that he didn't have to worry about the food he could focus all of his attention on the conversation that he was having with Hank.

"No buts Alex. There are things that we need and if we don't do the shopping and take care of them they won't get done you know that. Besides we talked about this last night," Hank finished with a sigh.

"Who used to do it?" Sean asked breaking into their conversation. Alex looked over his shoulder at him and saw that he had one omelet done and was working on the second.

"Erik. He took care of most of the household chores. Cooking, cleaning, the shopping. He was actually very domestic," Hank explained.

"Of course he would have to been the domestic one," Sean said as he flipped the eggs over and added a rather large handful of the freshly grated cheese.

"And the professor is the brooding one," Alex said with a roll of his eyes. "Which is why I don't like the idea of leaving you here alone. What if he projects again?"

All of them went quiet at the memory. The first night that all four of them spent in the mansion after the incident on the beach the Professor must have had a nightmare or something. For a brief moment all three of them felt what he felt. Total despair. Alex wanted to believe that was one reasons that they rarely saw the man. That he was trying to protect them from himself but he was beginning to have his doubts.

"That only happened once," Hank argued. Alex glared at him, "but I promise if I sense anything like that I'll leave the mansion. Go for a run or something."

"Come on Alex. Hank's a big boy. He can take care of himself," Sean said sticking in his two-cents worth.

"Alright fine," Alex agreed knowing he had lost the argument when Sean had sided with Hank.

"Well breakfast is done," Sean said. "Do you want to write out the list while we eat?"

"Might as well. Like I said there's a lot we need besides food," Hank said as he picked up his plate and headed towards the table.

"You can write the list. Your hand writing is more legible than mine," Alex said as he grabbed his plate and Sean's then followed Hank. Sean joined them a few moments later with a pad and pencil.

"Alright let's start with the groceries," Sean said.

It took the boys well past breakfast just to make the list of groceries. Then they started on the everyday items. This took even longer especially since Hank needed so many things for his lab. Some of the items that he asked for Alex had never heard of. To make matters even worse they would almost finish the list when someone would think of something else that was needed.

"This is going to take us the rest of the day," Alex said as he looked over the list. He already didn't like the idea of leaving Hank there alone with the Professor when he thought that they would only be gone for a couple of hours but now when he knew that they were going to be gone a good part of the day. They had to go to at least five different stores.

"How are we even going to pay for all of this?" Sean asked with a shake of his head.

"We could always get the money from the Professor's safe that's hidden in his office," Hank suggested.

"I'd never thought that you would suggest stealing," Alex said as he laughed.

"Well it's not really stealing…I mean we do need it and all," Hank stuttered and even with all that fur Alex swore he saw him blush.

"Now all we have to do is break into a safe," Sean said looking despondent.

"I've done it before. I can do it again," Alex said with a shrug.

"Actually we don't need to break in. I saw Erik go in there once and I remember the combination," Hank said.

"You remember the combination?" Sean asked looking surprised.

"Why wouldn't he. Hank is a genius," Alex said as he got up from the table. Hank practically beamed at the compliment and Alex felt his face heat up. "Come on let's go."

The three of them made their way across the mansion to the Professor's office. They knocked just in case the man happened to be in. They weren't surprised when they didn't hear an answer. Alex shook his head as he opened the door and they all walked inside.

"So where is this safe?" Alex said as he looked around the extravagant room.

"Don't tell me that it's behind the portrait," Sean said with a small grimace. Hank shrugged as he walked over to the portrait behind the desk and took it down. "That is so cliché."

"It is an old house," Hank said as he spun the dial. After a few turns the door made a rather loud click and it popped open. Hank then reached in inside and pulled out a stack of money. "This should cover it."

Alex took the money from him and couldn't believe how much he was holding. He had never seen this much money it his life and he never thought he would.

"Alex are you alright?" Hank asked sounding concerned.

"I'm fine," Alex said as he stuffed the money deep into his pocket not even wanting to think how much he actually had. "Should we go figure out the car now?"

"The garage is on the other side of the mansion," Sean whined. "Why would one family need such a big house?"

"Rich people are eccentric," Alex said with a shake of his head. The other two nodded their agreement. The trio quickly walked back to the other side of the mansion and then outside to where the garage was.

"Well I guess the Professor doesn't know what we're up to or he would have tried to stop us by now," Alex said as he opened one of the garage doors. The garage, much like the mansion, was extravagant. It held at least ten cars.

"He's probably shielding himself so he doesn't project again. Nothing is going out which means nothing can go in," Hank said.

"Makes it easier for us then," Alex said with a smile as he looked down at the fancy sports car. He figured that he could enjoy the trip into town if he got to drive a car like this.

"Alex I know how you feel but there's barely room for the two of us in that much less everything that we need to buy," Sean pointed out.

"Fine," Alex grumbled knowing that it was true, "but when we get back I say that all of us should go for a joyride in this."

"You should probably take that car," Hank said as he pointed to the least expensive car in the garage. "That way you won't draw so much attention to yourselves."

"Right," Alex said as he grabbed the keys from the rack that hung on the wall.

"So what are you going to do today?" Sean asked as he looked over at Hank.

"Probably just work in my lab," Hank said with a shrug.

"No. You are going to take it easy today," Alex said. "No lab."

"But," Hank said as he looked towards Sean who shrugged.

"I gave in and let you stay here alone but this I am not going to give in on," Alex said. "You spend too much time in that lab of yours. Read a book, watch TV, or something. You need a break," Alex told him.

"Oh, alright then," Hank said sounding surprised but also pleased.

"I knew I could talk sense into you," Alex said and before he could stop himself he ruffled Hank's fur. "We should be back before it gets dark."

"Sure thing," Hank said with a smile. "I'll be here."

Alex returned the smile as he got in the driver's side of the car. Sean got in the passenger's side without a word of complaint. As they drove away Alex watched Hank in the rear-view mirror. He noticed that the smile had disappeared from his face.

"Okay what was all of that?" Sean asked after they pulled out onto the main road.

"What?" Alex asked.

"That whole thing with Hank," Sean said like it was the most obvious thing.

"You're not making any sense," Alex said wishing that Sean would just say what he meant.

"You just seem a bit overprotective," Sean told him.

"Wasn't it just yesterday that you came to me and said that _I_ needed to talk to him because he was having a hard time and we have and special connection and now you're asking me why," Alex said with a shake of his head.

"That's not it," Sean said with a frustrated sigh. "I just get the feeling that you like Hank."

"Of course I like him or I wouldn't being trying to help him," Alex told him.

"That's not the kind of like I meant. I meant like as in the way the Professor and Erik _liked_ each other," Sean said.

"That's…" Alex said about to deny it but stopped. He had never heard about let alone saw same sex relationships until he met the Professor and Erik. Not that they ever did anything in front of them but it was obvious that they cared deeply for each other.

It was true that he did care about Hank but was it to that extent. He had never really thought about having a relationship before with anyone. He was always afraid that he would lose control of his powers and hurt them or worse. He had better control now but he was still different and couldn't picture having a relationship with someone who wasn't like him.

Alex then started to picture himself with the other mutant teens. Angle was out immediately as she turned on them from the very beginning. Darwin was out next as he hardly ever got to know the guy; another reason he couldn't like Angle. If she hadn't turned on them then Darwin wouldn't have tried to stop her and have been killed. Next he pictured himself with Raven but he had never been terrible fond of her. She clung to Hank too much.

Alex bulked at that thought. He never realized that his annoyance with Raven stemmed from the fact that she spent too much time with Hank. He then tried to picture himself with Sean but that didn't work either. He thought of Sean as a little brother and even more so now. Last he tried to picture himself with Hank; his heart and stomach did funny things.

"Alright hypothetically let's say that I do _like_ Hank. Who's to say that he _likes_ me back?" Alex asked.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Sean asked. Alex gave the other boy a perplexed look and Sean rolled his eyes. "Like after his change it was your approval he wanted not anyone else's."

"I know," Alex said with a sigh feeling terrible at the memory. He hated the way that Hank looked at him and asked that question. He had to do something to make him feel better and that name he came up with seemed to do the trick but it only made Alex feel worse. That one act of kindness seemed to make Hank happy.

Maybe the feelings he had for Hank weren't real. Not saying that he didn't care about the other boy because he did but maybe they were amplified because of the guilt he felt. If that were the case Alex could really end up hurting him. The last thing he needed was to be in a relationship with Hank then have some mutant girl, that could run through walls or something, show up and then find himself attracted to her.

"So are you saying that you like him?" Sean asked.

"No," Alex said with a small shake of his head.

"Then you don't like him," Sean said for some reason sounding disappointed.

"I'm not saying that either. Look the situation is complicated and the last thing I want to do is hurt Hank more than I already have. I need time to think," Alex said as he felt a headache come on. "Add aspirin to our list."

"Sure thing," Sean said with a chuckle. Alex was very tempted to smack him.

Hank watched them leave the ache in his heart growing the further away they got. He stood there for a few moments even after he could no longer see them. He then looked towards the house and the ache grew worse. It was big, gloomy, and intimidating looking.

Normally he would just head to the lab so he could focus on his work and forget everything else but he had promised Alex that he wouldn't go into his lab. That was something that completely confused him. Hank had no idea why Alex was suddenly so worried about him and why he seemed to truly care.

After the thing at the beach him, Alex, and Sean did get along better than they had before; they had to. Still though this thing with Alex, it was like ever since yesterday something had happened. He had been worried that Alex would be upset with him because he had fallen asleep on him when Alex had been trying to tell him something; he couldn't quite remember what it was. It was the opposite though. Alex seemed content and more relaxed than he had been since the whole thing at the beach.

With a sigh Hank headed back into the house and shuddered. It was deafeningly quite. He could usually hear Alex's energy rays bouncing off the walls as he trained in the basement or Sean's high-pitched screams as he flew over the mansion. It was never overly noisy but just enough to remind Hank that he wasn't alone. Now the only sounds to be heard were the dripping faucet and his footsteps as he walked. As Hank cleaned up their mess from breakfast the quiet became more oppressive.

Needing some form of human contact to remind that he wasn't truly alone Hank decided that he would make the Professor lunch and see if he could get the man to open up. True they didn't have a lot of food but there was enough left to make him a sandwich. He quickly fixed up a try with the sandwich, an apple, and a glass of milk and then headed towards the Professor's room. He had to gather his courage before he was able to knock.

"Yes," he heard a quiet voice say. Taking this as an invitation Hank slowly opened the door and peeked his head in.

"I thought you might be hungry," Hank said. The Professor was sitting in his chair just staring out the window.

"Thank you. You can just set it on the table," the man said without turning around. Hank did what was asked and waited a few moments but the Professor didn't say anything else. He repressed a sigh as he left.

Not having anything else to do Hank headed to the sitting room to watch some TV. Not that there would be anything on but it would nice to hear another voice. He knew that the Professor wouldn't have been overly talkative but he thought that the man would at least ask how they were doing or if they needed anything. It looked as if he was more damaged than they had feared.

He turned on the small TV and turned through the three stations. Surprisingly he found something that looked tolerable. It was some daytime drama but he found it more enjoyable than the game show. With something to watch Hank settled on the couch trying not to think about how alone he was.

He was really missing the other two. Thinking about that though only made Hank feel worse. He had really come to depend on them since everything went down. Hank hoped that it wouldn't take them to long to do the shopping and that they would be back soon. Actually he hoped they came back period. He couldn't see why they would want to. There was nothing here for them. Not that he believed that they would abandon him but a small part wondered.

Not wanting to dwell on his depressing thoughts Hank spent most of the day watching TV. He would have liked to go for a run but he saw dark clouds off in the distance and he could smell the rain in the air. He wasn't overly fond of the idea of being caught out in the storm when it hit. He hoped his friends made it back before it did because he had a feeling that it was going to be a bad one.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing Hank knew it was dark outside. And not the type of dark from it being late but the type of dark that came from a storm. A very angry storm. Wanting to chase away the gloom and the shadows he flipped on the light by the couch. He noticed that TV was all static. He messed with the antenna for a bit but with no luck.

With a sigh he shut it off and picked up his book. He had only been reading for a few minutes when he heard the rain start pelting against the window followed by a bright flash of lightening and a loud crack of thunder. The lights flickered and went out.

Hank thought of it as more of an annoyance than anything. He was on his way to the kitchen to get a flashlight when it happened. A feeling of intense despair hit him and it nearly knocked him to his knees. It was worse than it was the last time. Doing what he promised Alex he would do if the Professor projected again Hank ran from the mansion and into the storm.


	3. Discussions

**AN: **Thanks to PinPan88 for your review. I'll read your story as soon as I get a spare moment (life of a busy college student in her senior year) and thanks to everyone else that put on alerts and favorited. Well here's chapter 3. I had a little trouble writing this chapter so I hope it's okay but chapter 4 is almost done. After that I have several directions where this story could go some AU or if anyone has any suggestions or something they would like to see I could see if I could fit that in. I know that the relationship has been slow but I promise they will get together. Anyway please, please leave a review. Not looking for much just a I like would really make my day. Thanks for reading :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Discussions<strong>

Alex had to drive slow on the way home. The rain was coming down so hard that he could barely see the road. Sean wasn't being much help either as ever time it thundered he would twitch.

"You don't like storms," Alex said as a way to pass the time.

"What was your first clue," Sean grumbled.

"Anything you want to talk about," Alex offered.

"Not particularly," Sean said with a casual shrug. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Alex asked having a feeling where this talk was going.

"Have you figured out your feelings for Hank?" Sean asked.

"No," Alex said with a sigh. If he was being honest with himself he was even more confused than he was before. He did spent most of the day thinking about the other boy but he still didn't know if it was guilt, friendship, or something more. Sean nodded and didn't say anything else until the mansion came into view.

"It sure looks uninviting," Sean said with a shudder.

"Come on let's get this stuff in," Alex said as pulled up the car to the backdoor of the kitchen. They each grabbed several bags and headed inside; luckily for them there was an overhang so they didn't get to wet.

"Lights aren't working," Sean said as he flipped the switch.

"Power must be out," Alex said with a frown. "Wonder where Hank is?"

"Let's get the rest of it and then we can look for him," Sean said.

"Right," Alex said hoping that Hank was sleeping or hadn't heard them. After ten trips they finally got everything in with still no sign of Hank.

"If the power is out what are we going to do with the groceries? Won't all of the cold stuff rot?" Sean asked as he looked down at all of the bags.

"It shouldn't if we get it in the fridge and then don't open it much," Alex told him.

"Will that really work?" Sean asked looking skeptical.

"It's better than nothing," Alex said with a shrug. The boys shoved all the perishables in the fridge not really caring where they went. Then they put the rest of the groceries in the pantry the same way; they had enough with doing chores for the day.

"What about the rest of it?" Sean asked as he looked down at the other bags they had yet to unpack.

"Just leave it. We can put it away tomorrow. Come on let's go get Hank," Alex said. He rolled his eyes when he noticed Sean's smile. "If you keep that up I really am going to smack you."

"Sure, sure," Sean said with his smirk still in place. Alex whapped him on the back of the head. "Hey what was that for?" Sean asked as he rubbed the spot that Alex just hit.

"I warned you, didn't I?" Alex said as he grabbed a flashlight and headed towards the sitting room. Besides a book lying next to the couch there was no sign that somebody had even been in the room.

"Odd Hank isn't one for mistreating books," Sean said as he picked it up.

"Let's go see if he's in his room," Alex said with a frown something feeling off to him. He just hoped that his feeling was wrong. Next they checked his bedroom, the lab, and even where they did their training with no luck.

"Where do you think he is?" Sean asked as they headed back to the kitchen.

"I don't know but I don't like it. What if something happened?" Alex said as he leaned against the counter.

"I don't think anybody took him. I mean if they did there would be signs of a struggle unless the sedated…"

"Really not helping," Alex said cutting him off. If someone did take Hank Alex didn't even want to begin to think about what they would do to the other boy.

"Sorry," Sean said this time sounding truthful. "Maybe the Professor knows where he is."

"I doubt it," Alex said, "but I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask."

They headed towards the man's room; which like the lab was away from everything. They were about halfway there when there was a bright flash of lightening and a crack thunder so loud that it shook the windows.

Just like that one time Alex felt a wave of despair hit him only this time it was much worse than the last. Not only did he feel the man's despair but it was as if his own negative emotions were amplified.

"We need to get out of here," Alex said as he grabbed Sean by the arm and dragged him through the mansion; he seemed to be having a much harder time. Not wanting to be in the mansion Alex led Sean back out into the car.

"If Hank felt that…" Sean said once they were sitting inside the car. They could still feel the negative emotions but it wasn't as bad.

"I know," Alex said as he tapped the steering wheel. "We need to find him."

"How are we supposed to find him in that," Sean asked and as if to prove his point there was an extremely loud crack of thunder which made him wince.

"You aren't suggesting that we leave him out there," Alex said feeling his temper rise.

"No I…normally I wouldn't even suggest it," Sean said as he rubbed his forehead.

"It's not your fault," Alex said as he tried to force himself to relax. "The Professor's projection, I think it's more this time."

"I think you're right," Sean said as he continued to rub his forehead. "This storm it…so how do you think we should look for Hank?" Alex was tempted to ask him if he wanted to talk again but he could tell that Sean was trying to hold it together so he let it be for now at least.

"I don't know. I guess we could drive around the grounds. I doubt he would have gone far," Alex said as he started the car.

"He might be in the garage," Sean suggested. Alex nodded and drove the car by the garage.

"Stay here I'll be right back," Alex said as he ran out of the car. The rain was coming down so hard and fast that he was soaked by the time he pulled up the garage door. "Hey Hank? You in here?" He wasn't surprised when he didn't get an answer. Still he looked all over even in the cars with no luck. Feeling even worse than he did before Alex headed back out to the car.

"He's not in there," Alex said as he got back in the car.

"I know," Sean said as he pointed to the backseat. Alex turned around and saw a very wet Hank. He let out a sigh of relief. Alex hadn't realized how worried he had been.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hank said sounding anything but.

"So where were you?" Alex asked.

"A shed of some sort. The Professor he…"

"Yeah we know," Sean said cutting him off.

"It seems to come and go. I think the storm has something to do with it so he' probably going to be doing it all night. If you guys wanted to go to a hotel or something I wouldn't mind," Hank said quietly.

"You think that we'd just leave you here!" Alex snapped.

"No. I just thought that you might be more comfortable sleeping in beds than a shed with me," Hank said sounding morose.

"We're a team Hank. We don't leave one of our own behind," Sean added.

"Where is this shed of yours?" Alex asked.

"Over that way," Hank said as he pointed. Alex then drove over the grass in the direction that Hank indicated.

"You're going to ruin the lawn," Sean pointed out.

"Don't care," Alex said feeling frustration and anger at the thought of having to spend the night in a shed.

The shed would have been quite a walk from the main house. Alex was glad that they had still had the car. He pulled up and they all ran inside. The shed was rather large for what it was. There were garden tools hanging on the back wall but not much else.

"Interesting place you found," Sean said as he looked around with his flashlight.

"It felt better here," Hank said with a casual shrug. Alex looked towards the other boy and frowned.

"You're soaking," Alex told him. "Don't tell me you just found this shed now."

"No I've been here for a while I just can't seem to get myself dry," Hank said with a sad smile.

"You're going to catch a cold," Alex said as he scanned the room seeing if he could find something like a blanket or a towel.

"I'll be fine Alex besides you and Sean are just as wet as I am," Hank pointed out.

"The guy's got a point," Sean said as he took off his wet jacket. "Now why don't we try and make the best of the evening."

"And how do we do that?" Alex asked suddenly feeling exhausted. After a day of shopping and trying to figure out this whole thing with Hank he wanted nothing more than to crawl in his bed and sleep.

"With is," Sean said as he held out a white box. In all the fuss Alex hadn't noticed it. "We forgot it in the car."

"What is it?" Hank asked curiously.

"Chocolate cake. We stopped by the bakery on the way home," Sean explained. "Shall we dig in?"

"Might as well," Alex said as he got out his pocket knife and cut it in thirds. It was a messy process eating it without utensils but they didn't care.

"So how was your guys' day? Get everything on the list?" Hank asked after he had finished his piece.

"Yeah and then some. As for the day I guess you could call it interesting. The looks that people gave us," Alex said with a shake of his head. Everywhere they went people watched them and acted as if they were going to steal everything in sight.

"Especially the grocery store. It was as if they had never seen two teenage boys there before," Sean added.

"They probably haven't and it didn't help that we had two carts full," Alex said. "And how was your day?"

"Uneventful, well at least until the storm hit. Otherwise I spent the day on the couch watching TV," Hank said sounding a bit melancholy.

"Something else on your mind," Alex pressed.

"The professor he's….he's worse than we originally thought. I went to bring him up his lunch. He just asked me to leave it on the table. He didn't ask…" Hank trailed off.

"He didn't ask about us," Sean said now looking as upset as Hank.

Alex shook his head in disgust. He knew that the man was going through a lot but so were they. They had all left their families all for various reasons only to find a new one that was ripped apart. They should be trying to help each other not splitting even more.

"I've had enough," Alex said voicing his thoughts. "We all know that the Professor can barely take care of himself let alone us. We should just leave."

"Where would we go? It's not like we have a lot of options. Unless you guys…"

"Damn it Hank you better not say anything about us leaving you behind I'm not in the mood!" Alex snapped.

"It would be easier for you," Hank muttered. Alex was about to say something, something that he would probably regret, luckily for him Sean beat him to it.

"Let's just say that we do find a place for _all of us_ how are we going to survive? I don't think people would hire a couple of teens." Sean asked.

"Are you guys seriously considering this?" Alex asked surprised that he's off-handed comment was actually starting a serious debate.

"I know that the Professor hasn't been there of us lately but I don't like the idea of betraying him," Hank said quietly. Alex nodded. They all knew that they could join the others if they wanted to but like Hank Alex didn't trust them any longer.

"I don't either," Sean said with a shake of his head. "There's been enough of that lately."

"Look since we're actually considering this why don't we give him a little more time. If things haven't gotten better within the next week we can talk again," Hank suggested.

"Alright a week it is then," Alex said. Sean nodded in agreement.


	4. Choices

**AN: **Thanks to snow-leopard-demon24 and Darcenary for your reviews and anyone that favorited, alerted and read. Guess I didn't explain very well what's going on with the Professor. When I said the Professor can't take care of himself I meant more emotionally. The boys just took over everything else and he let them. He is physically capable. And they have tried talking to him but not as much as they could have. He wasn't really responsive. I figured everything in the movie happened fairly fast and they really didn't have alot of time to bond so they aren't that close to him.

Hope that explains things a little better. And thanks for the suggestion Darcena. I will have someone talk to the Professor I'm just not sure who and I don't have plans to bring back any character permanently. Well here's chapter 4 and I don't know when Chapter 5 will be up. I have a big project for school that I am working on. Please leave a review!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4 Choices<span>**

"Good morning," Sean said as he walked into the kitchen. It was a few days after the storm and things in the mansion were pretty much back for normal or at least for them.

"Don't you mean good after noon?" Hank asked. He was sitting at the table with a notepad and pencil writing furiously.

"Same diff," Sean said as he opened the fridge and got out the orange juice. He poured himself a glass before joining the other boy at the table. "What are you working on?"

"Stuff," Hank mumbled and then sneezed.

"You still have that cold?" Sean asked.

"No I sneeze for fun," Hank said and then went back to writing. Sean rolled his eyes. Hank usually wasn't one for sarcasm. "Sorry I didn't mean to snap."

"It's fine," Sean said with a shrug. "But don't you think that you should be resting instead of working," he peaked at what Hank was writing and didn't understand one word, "whatever it is that you're working on."

"This is important," Hank muttered without looking up.

"If you don't tell me I'll tell Alex that you're working instead of resting," Sean said in a sing-song voice. He smiled when Hank dropped his pencil.

"Don't tell Alex. He…I don't understand him. One minute he's treating me like I'm on my deathbed and the next he's snapping at me. I don't even want to think what he'll do if he finds out what I'm working on," Hank pleaded.

"Alright I won't tell him," Sean said with sigh. He wished that Alex would make a decision about Hank instead of playing hot and cold. It was driving him nuts and stressing Hank out.

"Thank you," Hank said with a sniffle and then sneezed again.

"But," Sean said earing him a sigh.

"But," Hank said.

"But I'd still like to know," Sean told him.

"You aren't going to leave me alone until I tell you, are you?" Hank said sounding resigned.

"Nope," Sean said with a shake of his head.

"I'm working on something for the Professor. When I brought him breakfast this morning he asked me to start working on building that thing he used to find you all," Hank said quietly. Sean was stunned to say the least.

"I can see why you don't want to tell Alex," Sean said as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Why didn't you tell him no?"

"Because I…because he needs it," Hank said with a shrug and then went back to writing. Sean frowned wondering if the Professor might have projected his feelings of need onto Hank.

"Alex is going to find out eventually," Sean thought he would point out.

"I know but Alex has enough problems at the moment. I know that something is bothering him but he won't talk about it. Did he talk to you?" Hank asked with a frown.

"Ah…yeah he did kinda…" Sean stuttered trying to figure out what to tell him. He didn't want to tell Alex's secret but Hank was obviously upset by not knowing.

"I see," Hank said his frown deepening, "he asked you not to tell me."

"It's not like that," Sean was quick to reassure him. Hank gave him a look of disbelief. "Trust me on this it will all work out. Just give him some time. Alright?"

"Alright," Hank agreed although he didn't look reassured.

"Hey isn't that show you like about to start, why don't we go watch that," Sean suggested hoping that it would make the other boy feel better. Hank nodded as he picked up his pad and pencil.

"I was just about to come and get you. That show Hank likes is on," Alex said as soon as they entered the sitting room. He then looked over at them and shook his head. Hank looked more miserable today than he did yesterday. "You feeling any better?"

"Yes some," Hank said with a smile. Alex was tempted to call him a liar but he didn't. Instead he just plopped down on the couch. Sean curled up in the chair so Hank had no choice but to sit on the couch. Alex had a feeling that was why Sean chose the chair.

"I was thinking that after this we could test out your new disk," Hank suggested sounding hesitant.

"Not until you're over that cold. You should be resting not working," Alex said as he took the pad and pencil away. He knew by now that if Hank was carrying those things that he was working on something.

"Hey!" Hank shouted in protest but he made no real effort to get them back.

"Now watch your show and relax," Alex said as he set the pad down on the small end table. Hank glared at him but again he didn't do or say anything to get them back.

The three of them watched the show in silence. About halfway through Hank had fallen asleep and Alex once again found the other boy's head in his lap. Not even thinking about it Alex ran his fingers through Hank's fur.

"You still really need time to think?" Sean asked.

"Shut up," Alex hissed. "He's sick." No sooner had he said that, that Hank coughed and sniffled in his sleep. "I hope it's nothing serious," he muttered.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. If we can get him to rest that is," Sean said. Alex nodded hoping that he was right. He then tried to watch the show but wasn't enjoying it in the least. How someone as smart as Hank liked such drivel he didn't know.

Since the show wasn't interesting him Alex picked up the pad that Hank had been writing in earlier. Not surprisingly he didn't understand any of it. That was until he got to page thee. He still didn't understand it but he sure did recognize something; a very large sphere. He did not like it one bit.

"Sean do you know why Hank is working on this?" Alex asked.

"Hmmm," Sean said as he turned towards him so Alex tossed the pad at him. "Oh…ah…right. I'm going to go and make lunch." Sean then quickly left.

Alex had a feeling that he was missing something so he decided to follow the other boy. As carefully as he could he maneuvered himself out from under Hank and replaced his lap with one of the throw pillows. Hank made a sound of protest but settled back down and luckily stayed sleeping. Alex threw a blanket over him and then headed to the kitchen.

"What's going on? Why is Hank working on that mutant finding thing?" Alex asked as soon as he entered the kitchen. Sean was sitting at the table looking resigned.

"I promised Hank I wouldn't say," Sean said with a tired sigh.

"Well if he's working on that," he said as he pointed to the pad sitting in front of Sean, "I think you should tell me."

"He doesn't want to give you any more stress. He knows that something is going on with you and he's upset that you won't talk about it," Sean explained. Alex sat down at the table suddenly feeling tired.

"Look I promise to talk to Hank soon about everything alright. This sphere though…this isn't good," Alex pressed. "I don't even see a reason that he would work on it unless," here Sean paled. "The Professor asked him to, didn't he?" Sean shook his head looking really torn.

"It's alright," Hank said as he joined them at the table making both of them jump. "Yeah the Professor asked me to build him a new one."

"Did he say why?" Alex asked.

"He didn't say and I didn't ask. He wasn't in a very talkative mood but I do know that he wants it built as soon as possible," Hank explained.

"He told you this," Alex said.

"Not exactly," Hank said with a sigh. "I just sort of knew."

"About that. When you told me that this morning I got to thinking that maybe he projected his feelings onto you," Sean said.

"He wouldn't do that. The Professor wouldn't use his powers on _us_," Hank said sounding distressed.

"Maybe not on purpose but he has had trouble controlling them lately," Sean pointed out.

"If that's true then it really isn't safe for us to stay here. We're going to have to leave," Alex said. "The sooner the better."

"I don't like the idea of just leaving him," Hank said looking distraught.

"None of us like the idea but if the Professor is projecting his thoughts and feelings onto us more than the occasional nightmare it really isn't safe," Alex pressed.

"Are we ever going to come back?" Hank asked quietly.

"I don't know," Alex said as ruffled Hank's fur hoping to give some sort of comfort. "If the Professor learns to control his powers again but not before."

"You know it would be easier if just you tw…" Hank started to say but Sean cut him off.

"Don't even think about going there!" Sean snapped. Hank looked surprised at the outburst and didn't finish his thought. "Alright I get that we're leaving but where are we going to go," Sean said.

"I think I figured something out. I did a little research in the library and the Professor's family owns some land about a day's drive north of here. There's even a house there. I think it might have been their summer home or something. I know it isn't the most ideal spot but we can stay there until we figure something else out or until he's better," Alex told them.

"We'll need to take one of his cars and the rest of the money from the safe," Sean added.

"We're stealing too," Hank said looking even more upset than he did before.

"It's not like I like the idea of taking so much either but we need it. It won't be easy for us to find jobs and if we don't take a car from here we'll just have to take one for someone else," Sean said and Alex nodded in agreement.

"I guess all we can do then is pack," Hank said finally giving in.

"Now as far as the packing goes I was thinking that Hank should grab the things from the lab that he'll think that we need. Everything else comes second," Alex suggested.

"Oh, alright," Hank said looking surprised. "There isn't too much really but…there are some things.

"Do you want some help," Alex offered.

"That would be nice," Hank said with a small smile.

"Sean you can go work on your room," Alex said.

"I don't have a lot …" Alex gave him a pointed look and Sean smiled, "but I'll get to it." Sean then left walking towards the bedrooms and the other two headed towards the lab.

"There isn't a lot that I can take that I can work on without the bigger equipment," Hank explained as they walked into the lab.

"Just tell me what you need," Alex told him. Hank smiled at him and then grabbed a box from one of his cupboards. "We can put the more delicate stuff in here."

They spent the next several minutes quietly packing. Hank would pick up some sort of tool, look at it for several moments and then either wrap it and hand it over where Alex would put it in the box or gently set it back down.

As Alex watched the other boy he tried to figure out his feeling for him which only confused him further. How do you confess to someone that you use to pick on that you think you might _like_ them but you aren't sure yet. At the moment his questionable _like_ feelings for Hank were not his top priority. What had him really worried was the way Hank thought that he should be left behind.

"What was all that earlier?" Alex asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"What was all of what earlier?" Hank asked as he was looking at one of his tools. He put it back down and then picked it up again.

"Us leaving you behind," Alex told him.

"It would be the smart thing to do Alex. I…I can't go out in public. If you and Sean left me behind you'll have an easier time of it. You wouldn't even have to hide," Hank said his voice not wavering. It was as if he was stating at fact.

"You honestly believe we'll have an easier time without you," Alex said feeling his anger rise. "You're the one that makes my disk so I am able to control my power and Sean his suit so he can fly. And even though we don't look different we are and we didn't have an easy life. I don't know about Sean but I'm not fond of people either."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply that you didn't. I just wanted to do the right thing," Hank said looking crestfallen. Alex felt his heart twinge. He hadn't wanted to upset Hank. He just wanted the other boy to understand. He felt even worse when Hank had a coughing fit.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that but I want you to understand that we need you. We can't do this without you Hank," Alex told him hoping that Hank would believe it. He didn't even want to think about doing this without the other boy.

"Thank you and I promise that I won't mention it again," Hank said with a smile.

After they finished with the lab they each went to their rooms to pack the things that they would need. It didn't take Alex long as he didn't have much. He packed a bag of clothes and figured that was enough. They then began the process of loading up the car.

They weren't trying to hide the fact that they were packing. In fact they were doing the opposite. Even though none of them would say it out loud they all hoped that the Professor would come out of his room to stop them but that didn't happen. Not wanting the man to totally panic they left him a note.

"I guess that's everything," Sean said as he looked up at the mansion.

"Let's go," Alex said as he got in on the driver's; he didn't believe in looking back. For a moment he thought that Hank was going to say something but he just sighed sadly and climbed in the backseat. Sean got in the passenger side. "Ready?" he got solemn nods in reply. He started the car and they drove off hoping that they made the right decision.


	5. New Home

**AN: **Wow no reviews for the last chapter (big sigh). Thanks to those of you who read, favorited, and alerted this story. Hope you like this chapter. Had a real hard time writing it and it didn't turn out the way I wanted. Like I've said before I don't know X-men very well and I want to get into the characters back stories a little bit in up coming chapters. So please allow me some liberties or if you think it's something important you can tell me in a review or PM. I'll take any info on the X-men and it's characters if someone thinks that I need to know it.

Guess that's it. Please, please leave a review. They really do help me write.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 New Home<strong>

The drive up to the cabin was a long, solemn, stressful one. Not only did they get lost numerous times but they found out a hard truth. That Hank had been right. Traveling with him was difficult. Anytime they passed another car he would have to duck down in the backseat. Then when they stopped to get gas he would have to lay down and cover himself with a blanket.

"I'm sorry," Hank said as they pulled their car in to the parking lot of an abandoned restaurant so they could sleep for the night.

"Would you stop apologizing already," Sean snapped. Leaving like they did and then driving in a car all day meant that none of them were in the best of moods. For a moment Alex thought that Hank was going to say something but instead he let out a sigh and laid down in the backseat.

"I need some air," Sean muttered and then got out of the car slamming the door behind him.

"You should probably go after him," Hank said with a small sniff; his cold had gotten worse throughout the day.

"I guess," Alex said as he looked in the backseat. Hank looked absolutely miserable laying there the blanket half covering him. "Are you doing okay?"

"Just peachy," Hank said with a humorless chuckle. "Go check on Sean. I would go but…"

"I'll go," Alex said as he got out of the car. Unlike him and Sean Hank hadn't been able to leave the car at all. Not even to stretch his legs. He wished that Hank would snap at them in frustration instead of acting guilty.

"I'm sorry," Sean said as soon as Alex reached him. "I didn't mean…uh…everything just finally sunk in and I realized that this is going to be a lot harder than I thought."

"Do you want to go back?" Alex asked.

"No. I'm worried about what's going to happen but I feel like a cloud has been lifted." Alex nodded in agreement. The Professor must have been projecting more than they thought. "I take it that you didn't talk to Hank, about you know."

"No. With everything that was going on I didn't think that it was the right time plus I had to talk him into going. He was seriously considering staying behind," Alex explained.

"At first I didn't believe him but after today," Sean said with a shake of his head.

"He's going to have a harder time than either of us," Alex said with a sigh.

"I really didn't mean to snap at him like that," Sean said as he looked sadly at the car.

"I know and Hank knows it too," Alex told him.

"I guess. I better apologize," Sean said as he headed back towards the car leaving Alex no choice but to follow. They got into the car and looked into the backseat only to find that Hank was sleeping. "Looks like my apology is going to have to wait."

"Looks like," Alex agreed with a frown when Hank coughed in his sleep. "I am worried about his cold. It's getting worse instead of better."

"When we get to the cabin we'll make sure he rests. I'm sure that he'll be fine," Sean said as he settled into his front seat. "And we should do the same."

"Yeah," Alex said as he tried to get comfortable. He didn't find it too difficult as he had slept in more uncomfortable places than the front seat of a car all the same he found it very difficult to sleep that night.

When Hank woke up he wished that he had stayed sleeping. He felt terrible. It was as if his head was stuffed full of cotton, his throat was sore, and everything on him hurt. He deiced that he would try and go back asleep so he could escape his current misery but he heard someone call his name. He opened his eyes and immediately regretted it as everything spun; he quickly closed them again.

"Hank are you alright?" Alex asked sounding worried.

"I will be if you stop the car for a little while," he told him his talking aggravating his already sore throat.

"We're not driving," Sean said. Hank noticed that he too sounded worried.

"Oh, then I guess the answer to your question is no," Hank said.

"Do you need anything?" Alex asked.

"Some water would be nice," Hank told them.

"I saw a spout on the side of the building," Sean said. Hank heard some rustling before Sean opened the car door slamming it shut; which made his head throb.

"You don't look well," Alex commented.

"That's probably because I don't feel well," Hank told him.

"I'm sorry that you're sick," Alex said quietly. Then the other boy did something that surprised him. He began to fun his fingers through his fur. Hank almost asked him to stop but it felt good and he began to relax.

"Here I got you some wat…is he sleeping?" Sean asked.

"No," Hank said with a small sigh when he felt Alex take his hand away. He opened his eyes and slowly sat up only to see Alex looking embarrassed and Sean smirking. "What?"

"Nothing," Sean said with a small laugh. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Hank said as he took the cup; the cold water helping to sooth his sore throat.

"Do you need anything else? Are you hungry?" Alex asked.

"No. I'm just going to lay down for a bit," Hank said as he gave the empty cup back before lying down.

"Alright, just let us know if you do," Alex said. Hank felt Alex cover him with the blanket.

Around five hours later they finally made it to the cabin or at least the road that led to the cabin. It was a private road around ten or so miles. The area around the cabin looked nice. It was basically in the middle of a nice forest with a lake off to one side.

Alex stared at the cabin as it wasn't what he expected. After living in the mansion he was expecting something a little more grand but the cabin was cozy. It was two stories tall with a wraparound porch. It looked to be in good condition.

"I guess we should check it out," Sean said and Alex nodded in agreement. "What about Hank?"

"Let him sleep," Alex said as he looked in the backseat. The last several hours the other boy had slept fitful. He kept coughing and sniffling in his sleep. Alex was really worried that Hank was sick with something more than a cold.

Wanting to see what the cabin looked like and check out what they would be moving into they left all of their things in the car. The door was locked so Alex quickly picked it and the two of them walked inside.

The air inside was musty and it was obvious that it hadn't been used in a while but it looked nice. All of the furniture was covered with sheets. While Sean began to uncover the furniture Alex opened the windows to air the place out. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Sean flipped the light switch and something that surprised them both was that the lights turned on.

"Guess the Professor's accountant just automatically pays the bills for this place," Sean said as he turned the faucet in the kitchen; they had running water too. "Should we try upstairs."

"We better. That's where the bedrooms are," Alex said. They headed upstairs to find four bedrooms and the bathroom.

"I call this room," Sean said as he chose the room farthest from the stairs. The room had a large picture window that looked out onto the lake.

"And here I thought that we would all fight over the master bedroom," Alex said as he leaned on the door frame.

"Have you seen the view?" Sean asked as he stood in front of the large window. "You and Alex can fight over the master bedroom…unless you two decide to share it," Sean said with a wink.

"You are terrible," Alex said with a roll of his eyes and then left the room. He considered claiming the master bedroom but it was cold and uninviting just like the mansion. He ended up taking the room closet to the stairs. It didn't have a nice view like Sean's but it was slightly bigger. He briefly wondered which rooms the Professor and Raven used when they came up here.

Since they didn't know which room Hank would choose they decided that they would air them all out and like the downstairs all of the furniture was covered with sheets. After they had finished airing out the house they went back out to the car to get their stuff.

"I saw a greenhouse from my window. Maybe Hank can use that for his lab," Sean suggested as they got their bags out of the trunk; they left the lab stuff alone unsure of what Hank wanted to do with it.

"That's not a bad idea," Alex said as he walked back in the house and threw his on the floor near the couch. "I'm going to go wake Hank." Alex walked outside and ignored Sean's laugh.

He carefully opened the back door and kneeled down so he was at eye level with the other boy. Hank was still sleeping his breathing haggard. Alex gently shook him by the shoulder to wake him. Hank slowly opened his eyes and looked blearily at him.

"We're here," Alex told him.

"Oh," Hank said as he sat up. "It looks different than I thought it would."

"I know. It's actually a nice place. So how are you feeling?" Alex asked. Hank looked as if he was going to say something but he sneezed instead. "I guess I got my answer. Come on let's go in. Me and Sean already got everything in except for your lab stuff."

"You could have woken me," Hank admonished.

"You're sick Hank. Besides it's not like we have a lot," Alex told him deciding not to mention the stuff they already did in the house.

"Still," Hank argued making Alex shake his head. The other boy could be real stubborn at times. Alex just hoped that if Hank had the energy to argue then maybe he wasn't that sick. Just to be safe Alex walked close to Hank in case he needed his help. It was a good thing that he did to because Hank stumbled and if Alex hadn't caught him he would have fallen.

"You alright?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine just a little lightheaded," Hank told him.

"Come on let's get you in the house so you can get some rest," Alex said as he kept hold of Hank's arm.

"That's all I've been doing today," Hank whined.

"Sleeping in a car doesn't count. I'm talking real rest," Alex told him as he opened the front door.

"There you two are I was about to come look for you," Sean said as soon as they entered. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. It's just a cold," Hank grumbled. Alex shook his head and Sean sighed.

"The couch is this way," Alex said as he led Hank through the house.

"I looked through the kitchen. No food at all but I think the fridge works. I just plugged it in so it should be cold by morning," Sean said as he joined them carrying a glass of water which he gave to Hank.

"Thank you," Hank said as he accepted the glass and took a small sip. "I didn't pack a lot but I did grab some food. It's in the box behind the stuff from the lab."

"I told you that we wouldn't be able to do this without you," Alex said as he quickly ruffled Hank's hair. He wasn't sure but he thought that Hank might have leaned into his touch.

"I'm going to go get the food," Sean said as he headed towards the door.

"You know you can go to bed if you want. There's two bedrooms to choose from upstairs," Alex told him.

"No I'm comfortable here," Hank said as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"You sure?" Alex asked.

"Yeah besides it'll be lon…" Hank said his voice trailing off. Alex understood what he was trying to say though and smiled. He thought the idea of Hank going upstairs by himself and being lonely kind of cute.

"Well as long as you're comfortable," Alex said.

"Hank was right there isn't a lot of food but we can have peanut butter sandwiches," Sean said as he walked into the house.

"I'm not very hungry," Hank said as he shook his head and then winced.

"I think you should try to eat something," Alex pressed knowing that none of them had eaten anything substantial since early yesterday.

"Alright I'll take one," Hank said with a sigh.

"Two for me," Alex told him.

"I don't know how I turned into the cook…" Sean grumbled as he walked into the kitchen.

"You know even with this cold I feel better in a weird way," Hank said as he took another sip of his water.

"I know. Me and Sean were talking about this last night. I really do believe that this…time away will be good for all of us," Alex said.

"I hope so. I'm just worried about the Professor."

"The Professor is an adult. Once he's better he can come and find us if he wants to."

"But that's the thing. What if he doesn't?" Hank asked his voice quiet.

"That's why we have to stick together," Sean said as he joined him carrying a plate of sandwiches that he set on the fancy coffee table. "Now everyone dig in."


	6. Worries

**AN: **First sorry it took so long to get this up. I had exams and then a family crisis. Also I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes in this chapter. I spent the week watching my niece and nephews and they made me sick. If there are alot of mistakes let me know and I'll fix them as soon as I can.

Now for the Thanks:

Proud Wizard and Mutant - you gave me such nice compliments they made me blush. I love Harry Potter! Thank you :)

Darcenary - as you can see you were right to be worried about Hank. It's going to be rough on the boys for awhile but who doesn't like a little angst ;)

sdaytime - another blush. As for the professor he will be back and no he won't be better. As for what's going to happen I'm not going say. Don't want to spoil it!

Adalanta - Thank you. Trust me I have a lot planned for the boys.

DragonLordAK - I'm glad you are liking the story and I will try to update more regularly.

Also thank you to everyone else that has read, favorited, and alerted this story!

I will try and get chapter 7 up sometime next week. There will be a guest character and a small cross-over. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. They all make me smile :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6 Worries<span>**

The next morning things weren't any better for the boys. In fact they were worse. Hank hadn't even made it upstairs and ended up sleeping on the couch. Alex had hoped that a night of uninterrupted sleep would have helped but it didn't. Hank looked more miserable than he did the day before.

"What do you think we should do?" Sean asked him. The two of them were quietly talking in the kitchen having burnt toast for breakfast.

"I don't know," Alex said with a shake of his head. He had never dealt with anything like this before. Sure he had run away but he had never gotten sick but even more important no one he ever cared about had gotten sick. He found out very quickly that he wasn't a fan of it especially since there was nothing he could do to help that person.

"Hey you alright? You aren't getting sick too, are you?" Sean asked sounding worried.

"No, I'm fine I just got lost in thought for a moment," Alex said as he shook his head. "I think that one of us needs to go to town to get some things. Once again we are out of food and …we need medicine or something."

"What are you guys talking about?" Hank asked as walked into the kitchen with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"Shouldn't you be resting," Alex scolded. Hank rolled his eyes and joined them at the table.

"I told you it's just a cold," Hank said and then had a coughing fit.

"Sure it is," Alex said.

"You hungry or anything?" Sean asked.

"No," Hank said. "Just…."

"Water," Sean finished for him. Hank nodded in reply. Sean then got him a glass of water.

"We were just discussing which one of us was going to town to get supplies," Alex told him instead of arguing. Hank already looked miserable enough; he didn't want to add to that. "We drove through one about an hour back."

"You both can go," Hank said and then took a small sip of water. Alex shared a look with Sean and the other boy shrugged.

"We can't leave you alone when you're this sick," Alex told him. Hank then looked towards Sean.

"Alex's right," Sean agreed. Hank sighed in defeat.

"You two are over reacting," Hank said but luckily he didn't argue further.

"Do you need anything?" Alex asked.

"Juice," Hank said.

"That's it?" Alex asked. Hank nodded. "Okay now go lay down."

"But…" Hank protested and once again looked towards Sean for help.

"I would listen to him if I were you," Sean said.

"Fine," Hank said as he got up and grabbed his water. "I went from having no mother to two," he grumbled under his breath as he walked into the living room. Alex watched him leave with a frown. He didn't like the way that Hank grabbed onto the doorframe for support as he left.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Sean said although he didn't sound as if he believed it.

"Yeah," Alex said.

"Listen I know that you would like to be the one to stay with Hank but I can't drive," Sean said.

"You can't drive," Alex said more than asked. Sean shook his head. "I guess that means that I have to go."

"I'm sorry," Sean said looking upset.

"It's not your fault," Alex said with a wave of his hand. "I'll just have to teach you."

"Thanks," Sean said with a small smile. "Do we need to make a list this time?"

"I think I'll be fine. We basically just need food," Alex said as he got up. The quicker he left the quicker he could get back.

"We'll be fine," Sean told him.

"I know," Alex said as he grabbed the car keys. On his way out he stopped to check on Hank. The other boy was curled up on the couch reading a book.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" Alex asked him.

"I'm fine," Hank said as he put his book down. "So I take it if you're the one going that you won the draw?"

"No. I have to go. Sean never learned how to drive," Alex explained. "Take it easy today, alright?"

"I will," Hank said looking resigned. Alex then ruffled his fur. He did this for two reasons. One he liked to do it and two he wanted to see if Hank had a fever. Unfortunately with all of his fur Alex wasn't able to tell.

The drive to the small town was long and uneventful. Since Alex could remember all he wanted was to be alone; always worried that he would lose control of his powers and hurt someone. Now though he was use to being around other people and he realized that he wasn't the loner he thought that he was especially now that he was needed.

Once he reached the town, it being smaller than he remembered, he parked the car. Alex then headed towards what looked like to be the grocery store. He walked inside a tiny bell overhead announcing his presence. Immediately everyone turned to look at him. He had a feeling that this store didn't get many new customers.

"Can I help you young man?" a man behind a counter asked. He was an older gentleman and looked to be running the place by himself.

"Just need a few supplies," Alex said hoping that the man wouldn't ask him too many questions.

"Can I ask what for," the man said. Alex sighed. It looked as if he wasn't going to be that lucky.

"Me…and my brothers are sort of touring the country," Alex said figuring on a sort of truth.

"Oh," the man said not seeming to believe him.

"Yeah. We're camping not too far from here," Alex told him. The man still didn't look as if he believed him but luckily he didn't ask any more questions.

He quickly did the shopping trying to ignore the looks the few other customers were giving him. He thought that it was bad when he went shopping with Sean at that grocery story with all those women either laughing behind their hands or shaking their heads. He would rather have that than the glares and the scowls he was receiving.

The store didn't really have a lot of choices and seemed to sell a little bit of everything. Not that this really surprised Alex as the town was extremely small. After he figured he had enough food or more like hoped he had enough he went up to the counter.

The old man didn't say anything as he began to ring up his purchases just scrutinized him which mad Alex slightly uncomfortable. He would have liked to snap at him and tell him to mind his own damn business but he didn't want to draw too much attention to himself plus there was a question he needed to ask him.

"Excuse me but I was wondering where your drug store is," Alex said after the man was halfway done.

"About an hour south of here. Why?" the man said gruffly.

"One of my brothers is sick," Alex said not too happy with the news. If he had to drive another hour he wouldn't be home until much later than he had originally planned and there would be no way that he could tell them that as the house didn't have a phone.

"What with?" the man asked seeming to soften.

"We think its just a cold but he's miserable," Alex told him.

"I have some over-the-counter stuff. It won't make him better but it will make him feel better," the man said as he reached behind the counter and grabbed a bottle. "You want it?"

"Sure," Alex said figuring that it was better than nothing. He paid for the groceries, loaded them in the car, and then drove back.

Alex actually made it to the house at a little after one in the afternoon. He grabbed some of the groceries and headed inside. He peaked into the living room and saw Hank was sleeping on the couch under a pile blankets and Sean was sitting in a chair reading.

"You're back early," Sean said as he followed him into the kitchen.

"There wasn't much to see or do. There's more in the car," Alex said as he set the bags down on the cupboard.

"Right," Sean said as he headed outside. After the second trip they had everything in.

"What's Hank need with all of those blankets?" Alex asked as the two of them began to put the groceries away.

"Said he was cold," Sean told him.

"Cold?" Alex asked. It was cool outside but not cold. Sean nodded.

"Yeah. He cocooned himself in those blankets and fell asleep," Sean explained.

"He's getting worse," Alex said with a sigh. "I picked something up for him. According to the man it won't make him better just feel better."

"At least it's something," Sean said.

"I guess," Alex said. They heard coughing coming from the living room. "Maybe I should give him some."

"Here you go," Sean said as he opened a drawer and pulled out a spoon and handed it over.

"Thanks," Alex said as he took it and then went into the living room.

Alex shook his head at the huddled form on the couch. Hank was under so many blankets that all he could see of him was s tuff of blue fur. Once again Alex knelt down next to him and gently shook him by the shoulder.

"You're back? Didn't you just leave?" Hank asked with a sniff.

"I've been gone over two hours," Alex told him. "I got you some medicine that's supposed to make you feel better."

"Oh," Hank said as he slowly sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes. Alex handed over the bottle and Hank squinted at it before handing it back. "I can't read without my glasses."

"Sorry," Alex said with a chuckle as he took it back and read it. "It says that you need to take two tablespoons and that you can take it ever four hours."

"Would you mind pouring it. I can't do anything without my glasses," Hank said as he rubbed his head.

"Sure," Alex said as he poured the liquid onto the spoon and wrinkled his nose. The stuff smelled terrible. By the look on his face he could tell that Hank wasn't to found of it either. "Come on you only need the two." Alex then held out the spoon trying not to think about what he was doing. Hank grimaced and quickly swallowed.

"That stuff is awful," he said as he quickly took a drink of his water.

"You only have one more," Alex said as he poured more liquid on the spoon. Hank made no move to take it. "Come on or am I going to have to make airplane sounds?" He got his desired response as Hank scowled at him and finally took the medicine. "Now that wasn't so bad."

"Easy for you to say you didn't have to take it," Hank said as he finished off his water.

"At least it will make you feel better," Alex told him.

"I guess," Hank said with a small shiver.

"You really that cold?" Alex asked and Hank nodded.

"I know I shouldn't be this cold but…" Hank said.

"Yeah well," Alex said with a shrug. "Why don't you lie down and try to get some more sleep."

"That's all I have been doing," Hank complained but he laid down anyway.

"That's because you've been sick," Alex said as he pulled up the blankets then sat down in the chair and picked up Sean's abandoned book. He thought that he might try reading it but he could feel Hank looking at him and it was making him nervous.

"Hey Alex?" Hank asked sounding odd. Alex set the book down and saw a very confused look on the other boy's face.

"What?" he asked.

"Never mind," Hank said with a sigh and snuggled down into the blankets.

"Alright but let me know if you need anything," Alex said. Hank nodded but didn't say anything else.

The next time Hank woke it was completely dark outside and the only light to be found was coming from a small lamp. Hank looked over and saw that Alex was sitting in the same chair that he had earlier. The other boy had yet to notice that he was awake so it gave Hank some time to think.

The last several days Alex had confused him especially since he hadn't been feeling well. Alex had been very nice to him and even protective. Actually he had been overprotective; it wasn't something that Hank was use to. Not just from Alex but from anyone really. He knew that the three of them had grown closer after everything that happened but the way that Alex was treating him was…different.

Hank rubbed his sore head wishing that he wasn't sick. If he wasn't sick he was sure that he would be able to figure out this whole thing with Alex but at the moment it was completely beyond him. He let out a small sigh which aggravated his sore throat and he began to cough. Alex was next to him before he finished.

"Are you alright?" he asked his voice laced with concern and something that Hank couldn't place. Hank nodded unable to answer and sat up. A moment later a cup was pressed into his hands. He gratefully took a sip.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"After nine," Alex said.

"After nine," Hank said surprised as he looked around the dark living room. "Where's Sean?"

"Upstairs. He wanted to go to bed early," Alex told him.

"Oh," Hank said as he wrapped the blanket more tightly around himself.

"Are you feeling any better?" Alex asked sounding hopeful. For a moment Hank thought of lying to him and saying yes but he didn't think that Alex would believe him.

"No," Hank said with a small shake of his head wishing that he hadn't as it made the room spin.

"Can I get you anything? Something to eat maybe. You haven't eaten since that sandwich yesterday," Alex offered. Hank knew that that he should probably try and eat something but just the idea of food made him nauseous.

"I'm fine. I think I'll just take more of that medicine and go back to sleep," Hank told him. He wasn't fond of that medicine but it helped him sleep. "You can go to bed if you want. I'll be fine by myself."

"I don't mind," Alex told him. "I'll get a clean spoon and a fresh glass of water."

Before Hank had chance to say anything Alex left. Hank watched him leave still wondering where this change had come from and why. A moment later the other boy returned. Not looking forward to taking it but knowing that he needed to Hank quickly took the medicine that Alex held out to him.

"That stuff really is nasty," Hank said after he drank some of his water trying to get rid of the taste.

"Sorry but it was all they had," Alex said with a frown.

"The important thing is that it works," Hank said with a yawn the medicine already beginning to work and making him extremely sleepy. He laid back down and before he knew it Alex was covering with his blankets.

He closed his eyes and snuggled further down into the blankets hoping that he could get warm. Hank waited for the sound of Alex going up instead but he didn't hear anything. He opened his eyes wondering where he went to. He didn't know if he was surprised or not to see Alex once again sitting in the chair reading a book. What he was really wondering was why.

"Did you need something?" Alex asked as he set the book down.

"Huh?" Hank asked wondering what Alex was talking about.

"You asked why?" Alex said looking worried.

"I…" Hank said with a frown. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. "I was just wondering why you're going out of your way for me."

"Because we have to take care of each other," Alex said looking uncomfortable.

"I know but…its…I don't know…this is different somehow," Hank said trying to voice his thoughts. Something that he was finding difficult.

"Hank…you…I…we'll talk about this when you're feeling better," Alex said sounding flustered.

"Anytime someone says we'll talk later it never turns out well," Hank said as he felt his heart clench. Last time someone said that to him Hank never saw them again.

"It's nothing bad Hank just complicated," Alex said his voice soft.

"You mean you aren't going to leave me?" Hank asked before he could stop himself.

"Of course I'm not going to leave you. What made you think that?" Alex asked a slight edge to his voice. Hank shrugged and Alex sighed. "Someone left you, didn't they?"

"We all have our stories," Hank said knowing that him, Alex, and Sean all had injuries from their pasts.

"Hank I promise that I won't leave you and I'll keep promising it until you believe me," Alex said as he ran his fingers through his fur. Something that always seemed to relax Hank and he couldn't stop his eyes from closing.

"Even if I'm a bother?" Hank asked.

"You aren't a bother Hank, never a bother," Alex told him.

"Thank you," Hank said as fell asleep feeling safe and cared about for the first time in a very long time.


	7. A New Friend?

**AN: **Thanks to DragonLordAK and Dragons-Flame344 for your nice reviews Life unfortunately is still hectic. It went from family problems to school (ugh!) But anyway here's the next chapter with the guest character.

If you want to know who he is I have another author's note explaining after the chapter. If you want to try and guess then read on (one hint he's from a book series). He'll be around for another chapter for sure maybe two. For the moment I have no plans to turn this into a true crossover. Anyway please leave a review and tell me what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 A New Friend?<strong>

Alex stared out the window feeling completely lost; to say the he was worried would be an understatement. Over the last few days Hank had gotten worse and he didn't know what to do. He heard a sniff and a cough coming from behind him. Alex turned around and saw Hank huddled under a mound of blankets, luckily still sleeping. The man had been right about the medicine. It hadn't made Hank better but it did help him sleep.

It wasn't enough though. He looked towards Sean who was curled up in the chair sleeping. Neither him nor Sean liked to leave Hank alone. Whatever sickness he had made him extremely dizzy. All three of them had been sleeping in the living room the past few nights just in case Hank needed something.

Still though they needed to do more. Hank needed to see a doctor but they all knew that was out of the question. That left them with only one option. They needed to call the Professor. He probably knew someone that could help Hank and not ask questions. That left them with another problem though. One of them would have to go to town to use the phone because there wasn't one to be found in the house.

With Hank being so sick Alex hadn't had the chance to give Sean a driving lesson which meant that he would have to leave. He wasn't very fond of the idea of leaving them alone if something were to happen to anyone of them the others would never know but it looked as if they didn't have much of a choice. If they didn't get Hank to a doctor soon Alex didn't want to think about what would happen.

"Hey Sean," Alex said as he shook the boy by the shoulder. The other boy was awake instantly.

"You going already?" Sean asked as he sat up. Alex nodded. They had discussed this last night.

"The sooner I call the Professor the better," Alex told him.

"I know but…" Sean said and then stopped. Alex knew what the other boy was going to say to _but what if they couldn't get hold of the Professor or even worse what if he refused to help them. _

"Let's not worry about that unless we have to," Alex said wanting to keep Sean from panicking. Something that Alex had learned about Sean over the last few days was the Sean was a worrier and they already had enough to worry about without adding to their problems.

"Are you going to tell Hank that you're leaving?" Sean asked. Alex looked over a Hank and saw that he was still sleeping and somewhat peacefully which was a rare thing.

"No besides I won't be gone long," Alex said as he headed towards the door and then stopped. "Do we need anything?"

"Not really just more of that medicine. We're almost out," Sean told him.

"I'll be back soon," Alex said and then left.

This time the drive to the town seemed to take even longer and now that it was quiet Alex's worries were coming to the surface. While he was at the house and taking care of Hank he still worried but he kept pushing them to the back of his mind but now there was nothing to distract him. He tried putting on the radio but got nothing but static.

Finally after a very long hour he pulled into town. The place was quiet and he was the only one on the street. He pulled up to the grocery store just as the man was putting up the open sign. The man gave him a funny look as he got out of the car.

"You're here awful early," the man said.

"I was hoping that I could borrow your phone," Alex asked.

"Your brother still sick?" the man asked. Alex nodded.

"I need to call our…uncle. He doesn't live to far from here," Alex told him. "I can pay you."

"You don't need to pay. Not for something like that," the man said with a wave of his hand. "Come on in the phone is in the back."

"Thank you," Alex said as he headed in the direction the man pointed.

He quickly called the Professor and let the phone ring for five minutes before hanging up. The professor didn't answer. He waited ten minutes before trying again with the same results. He felt his heart sink. If they couldn't get ahold of the Professor he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

"Your uncle not answering," the man said.

"No," Alex told him with a sigh.

"You could always try again later," he suggested.

"Maybe tomorrow but I need to get back. I don't want to leave them alone for too long," Alex said.

"You're the oldest brother, aren't you?" the man asked. Alex looked at him not sure what to say. "I can tell. I have four younger brothers and sisters myself. It was always my job to look after them. You need more of that medicine?"

"Yeah," Alex said as he followed the man to the front of the store. The man reached behind the counter and handed over the bottle.

"On the house," the man told him.

"I couldn't," Alex said and the man shook his head at him.

"Don't worry about it. You just take care of those brothers of yours," the man told him.

"Thank you," Alex told him and then left the store.

Instead of getting in the car right away Alex sat down on the bench right outside. He needed to try and collect his thoughts before heading back. He didn't know what he was going to tell the other two. He supposed that he could try again later tonight and if he couldn't get ahold of the man then the only other option would be to drive back; something that Alex didn't want to do. It was hard enough getting here with Hank the first time but now that he was this sick, not that they had much of a choice.

That sounded like the best plan at least for now. He would have to discuss it with the others though. Alex got up and was heading towards his car when something made him stop. There was a boy walking down the middle of the road. Not that it was that unusual but he was wearing the oddest clothes. It was like them were from a different time. Thinking that he was seeing things Alex blinked. The boy was still there but now he was dressed similar to himself.

The boy looked over at him and gave him a smile then headed in his direction. Alex repressed a sigh. He didn't want to talk to anyone else as he just wanted to get back.

"Hello," the boy said with a smile. He had an aurora of arrogance about him.

"Hey," Alex replied hoping that this strange boy wouldn't keep him there long.

"I don't suppose you could tell me where I am," the boy said as he looked around curiously.

"In the middle of nowhere," Alex supplied.

"Hmmm," the boy said as he looked around once again. "It doesn't look like Nowhere."

"Right," Alex said having a feeling that there might be something wrong with this boy. "I hate to be rude but I got to get going."

"Where are you going?" the boy asked him.

"I'm staying about an hour north of here," Alex told him. The boy looked thoughtful for a moment before he gave a curt nod.

"That should work. I'll just go with you then," the boy said and before Alex had a chance to say anything the boy got into the car. Alex stood there dumbfounded. What was up with this boy? Not sure of what else to do Alex also got into the car.

"Look I can take you just for a little bit but that's it. You can't come home with me," Alex said as he pulled away from the store and onto the main road.

"Why not?" the boy asked not seeming to really care about the answer.

"My friend is sick," Alex told him bluntly.

"I have some medicine in my bag that might help," the boy said as he pointed to the backseat. Alex turned around a frowned. He didn't remember the boy carrying a bag.

"Look he's…different and not very fond of strangers," Alex told him wondering if he should just kick the boy out of the car.

"Different how?" the boy asked this time seeming interested. Alex didn't say anything. "I have a feeling that you don't trust me."

"What gave you that idea," Alex said sarcastically.

"Let's try this again then. I'm Christopher and you are?" the boy asked.

"How is you telling me your name supposed to be a sign of trust?" Alex asked beginning to feel very frustrated.

"Names are very personal things," Christopher said looking very serious for the first time.

"Alex," he said after a moment's hesitation.

"Well Alex again how is your friend different?" Christopher asked. Alex shook his head. "You know it might help me to know where I am if I know how this friend of yours is different."

"That doesn't make any sense," Alex snapped wondering what was wrong with this boy.

"It does to me," Christopher said sounding superior. Christopher gave him a sideways glance and shrugged. "I might be different too." Alex rolled his eyes not sure if he believed him.

"And how are you different?" Alex asked sarcastically. Christopher reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pencil. He then broke it in half then in an instant he was whole again.

"That's just a magic trick," Alex said skeptically. He saw a similar trick when he was younger where a magician broke a watch and fixed it.

"You break it then. In how ever many pieces you want," Christopher said as he held out the pencil.

"Alright. Take the wheel," Alex told him as he took the pencil.

"Take the what?" Christopher asked for the first time looking upset.

"I need you to steer if I am going to break this," Alex told him.

"I've never been fond of these things," Christopher said as he took control of the wheel hesitantly.

"Never been fond of what?" Alex asked as he snapped the pencil in half.

"These metal boxes that move on their own," Christopher told him.

"You mean cars?" Alex asked with chuckle as he broke each peace in half again.

"That would be them," Christopher told him.

"You're a strange guy," Alex said as he handed over the pencil pieces and took control of the wheel. He received a smirk in reply.

"I'll do it slower this time so you can see," Christopher said as he laid all four pieces of the pencil in the palm of his head. Alex then watched as the pencil slowly put itself back together again.

"So you're a mutant too," Alex said not able to believe it.

"Mutant?" he asked curiously.

"That's what the Professor calls us," Alex explained. "You know people that can do things that nobody else can do. He says it has something to do with genetics. I never understood it. I'm not very good at science."

"Oh science. That explains a lot. So this friend of yours is a...what was it again?" Christopher asked.

"Mutant and yes. In fact we all are," Alex told him.

"We?" Christopher asked.

"Me and my two friends. I can shoot energy rays but I can't control them very well yet. Then there's Sean. He's got this really high pitched squeal. Last there's Hank he…his abilities are a little more complicated," Alex said not sure how accepting Christopher was.

"Go on," Christopher pressed.

"Well first off he's super smart. He's already graduated from college and he's barely old enough to drive and he…he looks different," Alex said trying to figure out how he was going to explain further.

"Oh I see. He's the one that's sick and that's why you can't take him to a doctor. People aren't accepting here either," Christopher said. Alex nodded.

"Did you have problems with that? You know for being different?" Alex asked him.

"I guess you could say that, although my situation is slightly different from yours," Christopher said as he looked out the window. "Cars really do go fast."

"Is this your first time riding in a car?" Alex said with a chuckle.

"No it's my second," Christopher said his voice deadpan. Alex couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious. "You said your friend…Hank was it?" Alex nodded. "You said he was sick. Do you know with what."

"Unfortunately not. At first we thought that it was just a cold but he got worse and worse. We've been giving him this the last several days," Alex said as he handed over the bottle. Christopher took it and frowned.

"This won't make him better," Christopher said once again sounding superior.

"I know that," Alex said suddenly feeling an urge to smack the other boy. "But it helps him sleep."

"It's amazing how many types of ways there are to deal with the same illness," Christopher mumbled before setting the bottle down.

"Right and how is it you happen to have medicine that's supposed to help?" Alex asked.

"I have learned to travel very well prepared," Christopher chuckled.

"You've been traveling long I take it," Alex said his curiosity peaked by this boy. He had never met anyone like him before and he was being a good distraction.

"Off and on since I was young," Christopher told him but he didn't elaborate. Alex sighed as he was hoping to get more out of the other boy. Christopher chuckled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Ah, I see," Alex said feeling snubbed.

"What about you?" Christopher asked.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked confused.

"I know I'm an interesting topic of conversation and all but what about you. I don't know much about this place as I haven't been here before and the best way to learn about a place is to know the people," Christopher told him.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're arrogant," Alex said with a shake of his head.

"All the time," Christopher said seeming proud.

"There's really not much to say and I don't feel like telling you my whole life story. I don't know you well enough for that," Alex told him.

"But you trust me enough to help your friend," Christopher said seeming genuinely curious.

"I'm desperate," Alex sighed. "We're kind of on our own and if Hank doesn't get someone help soon I…"

"You care about him a lot," Christopher said looking serious.

"Very much," Alex admitted. "Him, me, Sean. We're all we have. I can't lose him."

Christopher didn't say anything after that. Instead he looked thoughtful. It was as if he was contemplating something. For a moment Alex was worried that he had somehow upset the other boy and he might take back his offer of help.

"Listen Alex if the stuff that I have doesn't help your friend I know people that can and I'll send for them," Christopher finally said. Alex looked at him in disbelief.

"But what about the stuff we talked about," Alex said.

"They won't care. They're good people a bit annoying at times but good and they'll help," Christopher said.

"I…thank you," Alex said and for the first time since he didn't know when he felt some hope that things might be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: <strong>Christopher is a character from my favorite author Diana Wynne Jones' Chrestomanci books. He's a wizard that's in charge of keeping an eye on the Series or Multi-verse. If you read the books his character is around the age he was in _Conrad's Fate _which would put him somewhere in his teens I believe. It's been awhile since I read the book (so technically at the moment he's still in training).

I was debating for a while who would help the boys for this part of the story. First it was Wolverine, then Erik, then an original character (he might still pop up), then I thought of Christopher Chant. When I thought of him I checked Diana's website wondering when her next book was coming out. I hadn't done this in months.

I found out that unfortunately that she had died this past March from cancer. She was a wonderful author and wrote many of my favorite books. That's the reason why I finally decided that I would choose Christopher. It was my way of trying to honor her in some small way.

If you want to read more about Christopher I would suggest these books in this order: _The Lives of Christopher Chant, Conrad's Fate, A Charmed Life, _and _The Pinehole Egg. _This isn't the order they were written in but they are right chronologically. He's in a few more books but he isn't in them very much.

I hope I did his character justice.


	8. Help

**AN: **First sorry this is so late but I've had writers block so this chapter didn't turn out exactly how I wanted. The professor will also be making a showing soon. Either in the next chapter or the one after that.

Thanks for the review DragonLordAK. I hope you enjoy the books.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review they really do inspire me. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 Help<strong>

When the two of them finally made it back to the house Alex just sat in the car a moment. He wasn't sure how the other two were going to react to Christopher. He had never had an easy time meeting new people and he was sure it was the same for Hank and Sean as well.

"Is something wrong?" Christopher asked.

"I think it would be best if I went in first to let them know that you're here," Alex told him.

"That's understandable. I'll just walk around for a bit," Christopher said as he got out of the car and headed towards the lake. "I won't go far." Alex watched him a moment. Christopher acted as if he owned the place and they were the guests. Alex shook his head before going inside where he was immediately greeted by Sean.

"Who was that?" he asked with an edge to his voice.

"That was Christopher. Don't worry he's like us," he told him. Sean narrowed his eyes.

"Not that I'm not for helping people but don't you think we have enough to worry about without adding another mutant to the mix," Sean said.

"I didn't have much of a choice," Alex said with a sigh.

"Were you able to get ahold of the professor?" Sean said all of the tension leaving him. Alex shook his. "What are we going to do about Hank?"

"That's why I brought him," Alex said as he pointed out the window. "He said he could help."

"I don't know how Hank's going to react to that. You know how…touchy he is about his situation."

"I'll talk to him. Hopefully he'll listen," Alex said.

"If you ask I'm sure he'll listen," Sean said with a smirk and Alex rolled his eyes.

"How's he doing?" Alex asked pointing to the other room.

"Says he's dizzy," Sean said with a frown.

"Go and try to collect Christopher. I'll talk to Hank," Alex told him with a wave of his hand. Sean was headed for the door when Alex stopped him. "Just to warn you he's kind of odd."

"Right," Sean said sounding as if he didn't believe him. Alex shook his head Sean would find out for himself.

Alex walked into the living room to see Hank curled up on the couch wrapped in blankets looking terrible. He sat down in the chair and Hank gave him a weak smile as he sat up.

"How're feeling?" Alex asked. Hank shrugged.

"Little lightheaded. Did you get ahold of the Professor?" Hank asked his voice horse.

"No," Alex told him.

"Oh," Hank said sounding exhausted. "Then what are we going to do?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about. I met this person in town today and he said he could help you," Alex said.

"You brought him here?" Hank asked his eyes going wide.

"He's outside and don't worry he's a mutant like us," Alex told him.

"But that doesn't mean that he'll accept me," Hank said with a sigh. That statement was like a punch in the gut to Alex and he couldn't stop the guilt he felt building inside.

"Hank I'm sorry I…"

"What are you sorry for?" Hank asked looking genuinely confused. Alex couldn't believe what he was hearing. How Hank could not be upset with him. He knew that he had apologized to Hank for how he treated him before but the other boy had fallen asleep during his apology.

"Just for everything in general," Alex said as he ran his fingers through Hanks fur. Like always Hank seemed to relax. Alex hoped that this was a sign that he had a chance with him.

"Do you trust this other boy?" Hank asked quietly.

"I wouldn't have brought him here if I didn't," Alex told him.

"Alright I'll see him," Hank said. "If you trust him then I will to."

"I'll go get him then," Alex said as he got up touched by Hank's show of confidence in him. He walked into the entryway to see a very smug looking Christopher and a perturbed looking Sean.

"All good I take it?" Christopher asked.

"Yeah," Alex said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck wondering how the two were going to react to one another. Christopher nodded.

"Thanks for holding my bag," Christopher said as he took it from Sean and then walked into the living room.

"Yeah whatever," Sean grumbled. "If he wasn't here to help Hank I would have smacked him."

"I told you that he was odd," Alex thought he would point out.

"Odd doesn't even begin to cover him," Sean said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know but him and Hank seem to be getting along," Alex said as he looked into the living room. He thought for sure that Christopher would be shocked or surprised by Hank's appearance and in turn Hank would be standoffish but that wasn't the case. The two of them were talking quietly and Hank was even smiling.

"Someone's jealous," Sean said.

"I am not jealous," Alex said and pulled himself away from watching the other two.

"If you say so," Sean said with a smirk.

"I'm not," Alex told Sean again. He was just surprised that Hank was that comfortable around him.

"So what's the deal with him?" Sean asked.

"He got into the car," Alex told him.

"He got into the car?" Sean asked looking confused.

"That's what I said. Then he refused to leave. I didn't really know what to do with him so I told him I could take him just a little bit. On the way he revealed that he was a mutant and more importantly he said he could help Hank," Alex explained.

"Did he, you know," Sean said as he looked over his shoulder. Alex followed his gaze and saw that the other two were still talking, "show you his powers?"

"Ah yeah. He can fix things."

"What?"

"He had me break this pencil and then he put it back together again," Alex told him.

"That's kind of lame," Sean said with a frown. Alex shrugged.

"Actually it's little more…_complicated _than that," Christopher said as he joined them.

"How's Hank?" Alex asked.

"He's quite sick," Christopher said with a frown. "Give him a sip of this three times a day. One in the morning, one in the afternoon, and one at night until it's gone. I just gave him his first sip now." Christopher then handed over a bottle.

"If it doesn't work you will call your friends, won't you?" Alex asked.

"I told you I would," Christopher said sounding offended and slightly angry which unnerved Alex. He had a feeling that he wouldn't want to make an enemy of this boy.

"Right…ah…I take that you'll be staying with us," Sean said sounding and looking just as uncomfortable as Alex felt.

"If all goes well with your friend it will just be for a few days. If not then you'll all probably be staying with me and my people," Christopher told them.

"You know other mutants?" Sean asked curiously.

"Before I answer that you better explain this whole mutant thing," Christopher said with a wave of his hand. Alex shared a look with Sean and the other boy shrugged. Christopher definitely was an odd one.

"We can talk in the dining room," Sean suggested.

"I should go and…" Alex said as he looked into the living room. He could just make out Hank's blue fur sticking out from under his blanket.

"He'll be fine. Besides he's sleeping and needs his rest," Christopher told them. Alex nodded as he followed the other two over to the table. The chair he chose he was still able to see into the living room.

"Can I ask you something before we explain things to you?" Alex asked.

"You can but it doesn't mean that I can answer," Christopher said something in his tone sounding a bit dangerous.

"Why weren't you surprised by Hank's looks?" Alex asked.

"Why would I be? Like I told you I have been traveling for a very long time and not much surprises me," Christopher said looking perplexed. "Anything else or can you explain this whole mutant thing now."

"According to the Professor mutants are the next step in human evolution," Sean explained.

"Oh, the opposite. I'm further away than I thought," Christopher mumbled.

"The opposite?" Sean asked.

"It's complicated and I highly doubt that you would believe me and if you didn't you wouldn't understand it," Christopher said with a wave of his hand.

"Why don't you try us," Alex said.

"Alright then. I am not a mutant but an enchanter a very powerful one at that" Christopher said looking serious a moment and then he smirked.

"You really had me going there," Sean said with a chuckle.

"Right," Christopher said looking relieved. "So you mentioned someone called the Professor."

"Yeah. He's the one that gathered all of us together and then…" Sean's voice said trailing off looking extremely upset.

"And then some things happened and we ended up splitting. The three of us decided to say with the Professor but he…after everything that happened he hasn't been himself. He hasn't…" Alex stopped wondering how he was going to explain the professor without making him sound like he was a bad guy.

"Let me guess he was ignoring you and not listening to your concerns," Christopher finished for him.

"How did you…can you read peoples' minds or something?" Sean asked.

"No. It's just that I have the same problem," Christopher told them.

"We were hoping that he would come and look for us but he hasn't," Alex told him. Christopher frowned.

"That's where we differ. My caregiver hasn't stopped looking for me so I have to be constantly on the move," Christopher said with a small shake of his head.

"Don't you want him to find you?" Sean asked curiously.

"Not yet there are some things that I need to do first," Christopher said with a shake of his head. Alex was curious as to what but he could tell from the other boy's tone of voice that he wasn't going to answer. "So this Professor of yours what's his name?"

"Charles Xavier. Why?" Sean asked.

"Just curious," Christopher said with a shrug. "Look guys I'm tired so I think I'm going to bed. I take it the bedrooms are upstairs?"

"Yeah you can use…" Sean stared to say.

"Right I'm off then," Christopher said as he headed up to the bedrooms.

"I'm going to make sure he doesn't go and take over one of our rooms. I know we haven't been using them but it's the principal of it," Sean said as he quickly followed the other boy.

After Sean ran up the stairs Alex made his way into the living room. Just like Christopher told them Hank was sleeping. Alex shook his head when he noticed that the other boy was still wearing glasses. He carefully plucked them from Hank's face and set them on the end table. Then before he could stop himself Alex leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Alex felt his face heat up. He hadn't meant to do that but he didn't regret it. He smiled as he pulled up Hank's blanket. Once Alex knew that Hank was comfortable he went to join the other two.

When Hank heard Alex walk up the stairs he opened his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He couldn't help but to wonder why Alex of all people would kiss him. True Alex had been nicer to him and there was a reason behind it but Alex _liking_ him that way didn't make sense to him.

He wondered maybe if he dreamed the whole thing. It would be easier if he did but that thought saddened him which in turn confused him. Feeling too miserable to try and sort this out Hank closed his eyes and fell back asleep.


	9. Goodbyes

**AN: **No reviews for the last chapter. Big sigh. They really do inspire me to write. Anyway here's the next chapter. There should be another very short chapter later this week where Christopher talks to the Professor. Then the next chapter with the boys is the chapter that you all have been waiting for I promise :) Hopefully it will be out before Christmas. The chapter after that will be all of the angsty, kidnapping, drama. Did I saying kidnapping?

Well anyway please, please, please leave a review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 Goodbyes<strong>

"We'll you're looking better," Christopher said as he sat down in the empty chair next to the couch.

"All thanks to you and that medicine," Hank told him as he set his book down.

"So where are your mothers?" Christopher asked with that charming smile of his.

"It took me awhile but I finally talked them into go outside for a walk," Hank told him. It was something that had taken the better part of an hour to do.

"That's good. They could use the fresh air," Christopher said as he gazed out the window with a contemplative look on his face. Hank curious as to what could be bothering the other boy also looked out the window but he didn't see anything.

"Christopher, can I ask you something?" Hank asked hesitantly. The other boy had been with them for three days and they really didn't know anything about him or his powers.

"You can," Christopher said giving Hank his full attention. Something in Christopher's eyes told Hank that he would not want this boy as his enemy.

"I…" Hank asked suddenly feeling nervous. "Where are you from? I know you aren't from here."

"I take it that it wasn't my accent that gave me away," Christopher said. Hank shook his head. He sounded similar to the professor meaning he came from England but Christopher was right that wasn't what he was talking about. He just didn't know how to explain it without sounding completely weird. "Do you mind if I ask how you know this?"

"Your smell," Hank said with a sigh. Ever sense his transformation his other senses had been heightened and now that he was getting better his sense of smell was returning.

"My smell?" Christopher asked curiously.

"Mm-hmm," Hank said with a nod. "I've never smelt anybody like you before. I just…"

"Interesting. I never even thought of that. It must because it's so lacking here," Christopher said as he played with the ring that he wore on a simple chain around his neck. This was only the second time that Hank had seen it. He could tell that there was something very special about it.

"I'm sorry I don't understand," Hank said confused by his new friend's words.

"You're smart. Alex bragged a few times how you are already done with college and you were working for the government before you went to stay with that professor of yours," Christopher said. Hank felt himself blush at the statement that Alex had made. No one had ever _bragged_ about him before. Then there was that kiss or the dream of a kiss from the other night. He never thought that he would so happy to be covered in flue fur. Not trusting himself to speak Hank managed a small nod.

"Have you ever heard about…how I should explain this? Different worlds?" Christopher asked.

"You mean planets?" Hank asked curiously wondering if they were dealing with an alien.

"No," Christopher said sounding frustrated. "I…you had a war not too long ago right?"

"We almost had another one," Hank said remembering what they had stopped.

"That's a good explain. Sean mentioned in passing what went down at the beach. If you guys hadn't stopped things just think about how different things would be," Christopher said.

"Wait are you talking about alternate realities," Hank said having a hard time believing what he was hearing. He heard a few discussions on them but most people didn't believe in them except a select few.

"Yes. When an event happens the world splits and goes in different directions," Christopher said seeming happy.

"And the reason you smell so different is because you're from a different reality," Hank said still trying to process all of this.

"A very different reality. My world is Ayewards more magic based while yours is Naywards, science based. I never thought that someone would find out my secret by my smell of all things. Especially this side of the related worlds," Christopher said with a chuckle. "I am never going to hear the end of his if Millie ever finds out."

"Then you were telling the truth when you told Sean and Alex that you were a wizard and not a mutant," Hank said with a smile.

"I told them I was an enchanter not a wizard. There's a difference," Christopher said with a pout. "Anyway I didn't think any of you would believe if I told you this, but you do."

"I don't have any reason not to trust you," Hank told him. "Can anybody do what you do? Travel to different worlds, I mean?"

"Enough can but it's not very common and I shouldn't even have told you because of where your world is but I needed to tell someone," Christopher said as he once again looked out the window.

"Why?" Hank said as he too looked out but he didn't see anything that unusual.

"Intuition," Christopher said as he looked back at him. "I need to…I think it's time for me to leave."

"Leave? Why?" Hank asked not liking the sudden change in his friend.

"I wish I could tell you Hank but it's complicated," Christopher said as he got up. The boy waved his hand and he was suddenly holding his bag. "Don't worry it's nothing too serious and I've done more dangerous things."

"Alright but don't forget if you need help," Hank said as he frowned at the other boy.

"Thanks I will. Tell the others goodbye for me," Christopher said as he headed for the door.

"Of course. Hey Christopher will we ever see you again?" Hank asked.

"Mostly likely," Christopher as he gave one of his patented smiles then walked out the front door. Hank watched him go wonder if he really would see his friend again or if he had just lost someone else.

"We should probably go back soon," Alex said as he looked at their house off in the distance.

"I'm sure they're fine," Sean said as he skipped another stone across the surface of the lake looking almost relaxed. Something that he hadn't since…well Alex couldn't remember the last time Sean looked relaxed even in the slightest. If he was being honest he couldn't remember when any of them had been relaxed.

"I suppose you're right," Alex said as he sat down on the shore and decide to enjoy the afternoon sun. It wasn't like Hank was as sick as he was plus Christopher was with him.

"We won't have many more days like this might as well enjoy while we can," Sean said as he scanned the ground looking for another rock. Alex nodded in agreement. He could feel winter coming by the bite in the air. Not that he was about to admit it but he absolutely hated the cold.

"I wonder how much snow they get up here," Alex said.

"I hope not too much," Sean asked as he skipped the stone across the lake before he sat down next to Alex.

"Don't like the cold?" Alex asked.

"Cold and snow don't bother me. What bothers me is the idea of being snowed in and not being able to get to town and get supplies," Sean said with a shake of his head.

"I never even thought of that," Alex said as he looked up at a sunny sky. This being on their own thing was turning out to be a lot more difficult than he original thought. If he was on his own he would be fine but with the others…

"I'm sure that we'll be fine," Sean said breaking into his thoughts. "No need to worry about it until we have to."

"Right," Alex agreed but he was already planning on stocking up on canned goods next time he went to town. All the drives to town he was going to have to take led to another problem. "Why don't we head back and get some lunch and after I can give you a driving lesson after."

"Really?' Sean asked looking excited.

"Yes really," Alex said as he got up and held out his hand to help Sean to his feet.

"I guess even with Christopher there you're anxious to get back," Sean said.

"I'm even more anxious," Alex grumbled under his breath.

"I knew that you were jealous," Sean said with a grin.

"I'm not jealous. He's dating that girl Millie or so he says," Alex said with a wave of his hand. "It's just that Hank is so comfortable around him."

"They do seem to get along," Sean said.

"You weren't supposed to agree with me. What happened to Mr. Supportive?" Alex asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Sorry," Sean chuckled. "You know though Christopher is a good looking guy and he does make Hank smile."

"You are unbelievable," Alex said as he quickened his walk to a jog.

"And you are too easy," Sean said as he hurried to catch up.

Alex walked into the house and looked over at the couch only to find it empty with the blanket neatly folded.

"Hank?" he called out trying to keep the worry from his voice.

"In the kitchen," Hank called out. Alex walked into the other room to see Hank stiring something in a large kettle.

"What do you think that you're doing?" Alex asked as he crossed his arm over his chest.

"Making lunch," Hank said with a casual shrug. "What's it look like?"

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Alex countered.

"Alex all I have been doing is resting. It's not like I'm outside running around and before you ask I already took my medicine," Hank said sounding either tired or frustrated Alex couldn't tell which.

"Why don't you let me finish," Alex offered.

"I'm fine. If you really want to help you can set the table. We're having tomato soup and cheese sandwiches," Hank told him without looking at him. Alex wanted to argue with him but then thought better of it. Instead he went into the kitchen to get the dishes. "Oh, only set the table for three."

"Why? Where's Christopher gone?" Sean asked as he joined them.

"He…he had something to do. I don't think he's coming back at least anytime soon or if he will at all," Hank told them. "I'm going to miss."

Alex ground his teeth at that remark. He couldn't understand how Hank and Christopher could have gotten along so well. He heard something that could have been a snort come in Sean's direction. He looked over at the other boy. He was snickering so Alex threw a roll at him.

"Why are you throwing food at Sean?" Hank asked as he turned around.

"That's because Alex is jel…"

"It's because he's a brat," Alex said as he cut Sean off. Hank gave them both a long hard look before shaking his head.

"Sometimes I don't get you two," he said as he grabbed the kettle and walked into the dining room. "Someone grab the sandwiches."

"Make yourself useful," Alex said as he grabbed the dishes. Sean just smiled as picked up the plate of cheese sandwiches and followed the other two.

"So did Christopher say where he was going?" Sean asked.

"No…not exactly. Just that he had to go," Hank said sounding off.

"Did he do something to you? You sound upset," Alex asked.

"Of course he didn't. It's just that I'm worried. He left so quickly. He said he would be back most likely but…" Hank said with a shake of his head. "He's just someone else that left us."

"Well I'm not going anywhere," Alex told him.

"I'm not either," Sean piped in.

"Sorry I don't mean to be such a downer all of the time," Hank said as he looked out the kitchen window.

"You're not Hank. You're just getting over being very sick and with Christopher leaving you're allowed to be upset," Alex said.

"Thanks," Hank said as he finally looked at and gave him a small smile which Alex returned. Hank then did something very odd he rubbed his forehead.

"Do you have a headache?" Alex asked concerned.

"No," Hank answered quickly. "It's nothing." Alex frowned hoping Hank wasn't having a relapse. He had a feeling that Hank was hiding something from him when he wouldn't look him in the eye.

"You know in honor of Hank feeling better and all why don't we all play a game of Monopoly. I found quite a few board games in one of the cupboards upstairs," Sean suggested.

"That sounds like fun," Hank said smiling for the first since they returned.

"What about…" Alex started when Sean cut him off.

"Can always be done tomorrow or the day after," Sean said.

Alex gave the other boy a relieved smile. With Hank being so upset he didn't like the idea of leaving him alone and knew how badly that Sean wanted to learn how to drive. Sean shrugged not looking disappointed at all.

"If we play Monopoly I have to warn you guys that I hardly ever lose," Hank said sounding smug.

"I'm not so bad myself," Sean said sounding equally as smug.

"I've never played. In fact I haven't even heard of the game," Alex said wondering why the two of them were so proud of being good at a board game.

"Oh really," Hank said as he shared a look with Sean. "Don't worry we'll teach how."

"I have a feeling I am going to regret this," Alex groaned. When the other two started to laugh he knew that he was right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: <strong>As for Christopher's character I took a little more from DWJ's books. Millie is a real character from the Chrestomanci series as is the ring he wears around his neck. And Hank is right it is special. The terms Ayewards and Naywards are from her book **Deep Magic** and it's sequel **The Merlin Conspiracy. **Although those words used in the Chrestomanci series the can apply. These are also great reads. DragonLordAK if you read any of her books I hope you enjoy :)


	10. Interlude

**AN: **Thanks MaddieRawr354 for the nice review! It made my day :)Yes Christopher is strange but I don't think I did his character justice. At the moment I don't have any plans to bring him back in this story but that could change. As for this chapter I had a real hard time writing it and I almost didn't but here it is. I did put some foreshadowing in it though.

Now the next chapter that I am writing is the one that everyone has been waiting for! Then the real drama will begin. (evil laugh). Even though this chapter is short please leave a review. It helps me to write.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Interlude <strong>

Charles Xavier stared out the window that looked out onto the yard trying to ignore the quiet oppressiveness of the house. It wasn't just quiet nose wise but mentally as well. He couldn't remember the last time he had 'heard' it so quiet. He always believed that he would enjoy it but now that he had it he wish he hadn't.

"You look different than I thought you would. For me reason I pictured you bald," a voice behind him said.

If Charles would have been able to jump he would have. He turned his chair around to see a young man standing there with a small smile on his face. Not liking the idea of this boy being able to sneak up on him Charles tentatively used his powers to try to find out who he was. He was shocked when he realized that he couldn't. Not only couldn't he read the boy's mind but he couldn't sense him at all.

"That's not going to work on me and I highly suggest that you stop trying," the boy said something dangerous and powerful in his voice.

"Who are you?" Charles asked pulling back on his powers. This boy unnerved him like no one ever had.

"Who I am really isn't important the reason that I am here is though," the boy said with a casual shrug.

"And why should I listen to what you have to say?" he asked not trusting this person.

"Look I don't have the time to sit her and answer all of your questions I have something very important to do. I only stopped here to help some friends of mine," the boy said looking perturbed.

"Alright I'll listen," Charles said having a feeling that the boy wouldn't leave until he had his say. He was also curious. It was obvious that this boy was some type of mutant and he wanted to learn more about him.

"Good. I meet some boys and they happened to mention your name…"

"Boys?" Charles asked curiously. The boy nodded. There were only three boys that his boy could be referring to but they had left. He assumed that they had left to join Erik even though their note said that they didn't; it looked as if he had misjudged him. "Are they alright?"

"They are now," the boy said with a shrug.

"Now?" Charles asked not liking the sound of that. For some reason the boy looked pleased by this.

"You're just full of questions," the boy said with a smile. "Yes now. Hank was very sick but he is on the mend."

"What about Sean and Alex?" Charles asked.

"They're fine. All three of them are bonding nicely especially Hank and Alex," the boy told him.

"Hank and Alex? Are you sure?" Charles asked having a hard time believing it. From what he saw the two of them could barely stand each other let alone bond.

"Very sure," the boy said with a smirk then it disappeared. "They had to bond. All they had was each other."

"I see," Charles said feeling somewhat guilty.

"Look they told me briefly what happened on that beach. I know you lost a lot but they lost a lot too. If you would let them they would help you and you them."

"I can barely take care of myself. How am I supposed to take care of them? No they are better off where they are," Charles told him. For some reason the boy looked extremely disappointed.

"They believe that you don't care about them," the boy said his voice quiet. Again there was that feeling of guilt. It was something he was becoming very familiar with.

"I do it's just…" Charles said letting his voice trail off.

"Guilt is a useless emotion especially when the person feeling it is feeling sorry for himself as well. If I were you I would get my act together before you lose them forever," the boy told him.

"Lose them how?" Charles asked once again worried. The people that knew about them were terrified of them and the people that didn't. If they happened to see Hank he didn't even want to think about what would happen.

"I don't know," the boy said with a laugh. "This is the first time I've give someone a lecture like this. I'm young I can only do this serious act for so long. You will think about what I said?"

"I will. I just need a little more time," Charles told him.

"Good," the boy said with a curt nod. "Now I must really be off."

"Of course," Charles said. There were more questions he wanted to ask the boy but he had a feeling that the boy wouldn't stay no matter what he said. The boy gave him another smile then left just as quietly as he had come.

Charles let out a sigh as he was once again surrounded by silence. This time though he had a lot to think about. He knew that he did have to contact the boys but he also know what the boys said in their note. That one of the reasons they left was because he was projecting. His powers were still unstable and he didn't want to contact them until he was sure he had control of them again. Once that happened then he would ring them home. He shouldn't be too late by then. The decision to wait would be one that he would come to regret.


	11. Firsts

******AN: **No reviews again (sigh). Well here's the chapter that you've all been waiting for! It was going to be longer but I wanted to get it up before Christmas. I don't think that I will get up another chapter until after New Years. One or two more really fluffy chapters and then like I promised the really angsty drama will start. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. They really do make me happy :)

Thank you all for your favorites, alerts, reviews and to those of you how just read!

**Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 Firsts<strong>

Hank was in his new 'lab' trying to get things in order. He looked outside one of the many windows and sighed. It started snowing a week ago and hadn't stopped. He heard the door open and turned around to see Alex standing there. The other boy was wearing severally layers of clothing and holding a steaming mug in his hand. Hank tried to keep from laughing at the sight. Him and Sean learned quickly that Alex did not like the cold.

"Can I help you?" Hank asked.

"What are you doing?" Alex countered.

"I am trying to get the lab set up and fix your disk _again_ after you dropped in the nearly frozen lake," Hank said as he went back to what he was doing.

"I didn't drop it. It fell off. I'm not that clumsily," Alex argued. Hank almost pointed out how Alex nearly fell down the stairs the other day but didn't. "Besides all of that do you really think that you should be working out here? You're just getting over that cold and you aren't even wearing a coat."

"Alex I have been better for over a week and as for the coat. I have a permanent blue one. Believe me when I tell you that I am not cold," Hank told him.

"That didn't stop you from getting sick the last time," Alex grumbled.

"That's because I got caught in the rain and didn't dry off properly," Hank told him. "That won't happen if I work in here."

"Fine. I guess then if you aren't cold that you won't want this glass of hot chocolate," Alex said as he took a small sip from the steaming mug. Hank couldn't help noticing the smug look on the other boy's face as he did so.

"I guess I'm cold enough for that," Hank said as he set his tools down. He never had the drink when he was younger and he had come to find out that he really liked it.

For a moment he thought that Alex was going to keep it then he did something that he knew would get him the drink. He frowned. He got the desired reaction when Alex rolled his eyes and handed over the mug.

"Thank you," Hank said as he took a sip.

"Yeah, yeah," Alex said as he grumbled something under his breath that Hank couldn't understand. Hank looked at the other boy and noticed that his cheeks were now pink. If it was from the cold or something else Hank didn't know and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Where's Sean?" Hank asked not wanting to ponder his _interesting_ friendship he had with Alex.

"He's on his way to town," Alex said as he looked around the 'lab'. Anywhere but at him Hank noticed.

"His first solo drive," Hank commented with a smile.

"Yeah he was pretty excited," Alex said as he was fiddling with things on the table. "What's all of that stuff attached to my disk?"

"It's a harness. That way you won't _drop_ it anymore," Hank said stressing the word. In truth though he should have thought about the harness in the first place.

"Thanks, I think," Alex said as he looked at it with doubt.

"Why don't you try on and then test it out. I want to make sure that I got the configuration right," Alex sputtered and Hank laughed. "I could turn around if it would make you more comfortable."

"That's not it!" Alex snapped his cheeks a deeper shade of red this time. "It's freezing out there."

"It's not that cold out…" Hank started to say but Alex glared at him. He stopped midsentence and tried to hide his disappointment. It was one thing to get a hot chocolate out of him but another to force him to do something that he didn't want to do. "But it is snowing. Don't worry we can always test it out another time."

"Alright fine," Alex huffed.

"Alex you don't…"

"Turn around," Alex said; Hank opened his mouth to protest again. "I told you to turn around. Let's test this damn disk and then go inside where it's warm."

"Whatever you say," Hank said as he turned around. He heard Alex grumbled behind him as he got undressed and it increased as he tried to get his new modified harness on.

"Alright I'm done," Alex said his voice strained. Hank turned back around to see that Alex had taken off his sweater; which he had thrown on the table in a heap. He was now wearing the harness along with his jacket which was unzipped. Hank couldn't help but notice that his teeth were chattering.

"You really can't handle the cold," Hank said as he frowned at him.

"Never have been a fan of it. Come on let's get this over with," Alex said as he opened the door and stepped outside. Hank followed.

One of the very nice things about where they were staying now was the fact that it was very secluded. Since that had arrived there Hank hadn't seen anyone else; except for Christopher. No one except them ever came down the road. He hadn't even seen people fishing on the small lake. They were completely alone which meant that they could be themselves without worry.

"What should I aim for this time?" Alex asked.

"Why not that tree," Hank said pointing. "We could always use more firewood."

"I'll try," Alex said as he shrugged out of his coat. "Here hold this." Hank took the jacket and then stood a few feet away from the tree so he was facing Alex instead of standing next to him. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I need to see how your disk works," Hank told him.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Alex protested.

"I've done this before. Remember when I built your first disk. Besides I need to see if it works correctly and I won't be able to do that unless I am facing you," Hank told him.

"I know. I didn't like it the first time and I definitely don't like it now," Alex said with a shake of his head.

"It'll be fine Alex," Hank tried to reassure him.

"I hope so," Alex said so quietly that Hank wasn't even sure if he said it. "Here I got then."

As soon as Alex used his powers Hank knew that something was wrong. Alex disk wasn't supposed to spark like that. He also wasn't supposed to going flying backwards. Hank barely had time to register this as the tree next to him shattered the force of the explosion sending him flying into a nearby tree.

He must have been knocked out for at least a few minutes because the next thing that Hank knew shaking hands flip him onto his back and a desperate voice was calling his name. They were saying something else too and it took a moment for his rattled brain to understand what it was.

"Hank! Hank! If I…I wouldn't…I couldn't….Hank?"

Hank now recognized that the voice belonged Alex and he sounded upset. Very upset. Up until this point he had his eyes closed so he slowly opened them. Not that it did him a lot of good. He really was blind without his glasses. All he could see was a blurry blob with Alex's voice hovering above him.

"Hank are you alright?" Alex asked sounding a little calmer. Hank tried to tell him that he was fine but it came out as one big cough instead. Hank took several deep breaths to get his breathing under control. "Where are you hurt? Are you getting sick again?" Alex asked the panic back in his voice. Hank slowly sat up and shook his head.

"I'm fine. Just got the wind knocked out…" Hank started to say but he was cut off when Alex launched himself at him and wrapped his arms around his neck so tight it was almost painful.

"I thought…when I saw you lying there like that…if I hurt you with my powers I couldn't," Alex said brokenly.

"I'm alright Alex," Hank tried to reassure the other boy. He didn't want to say anything but he was worried about Alex. The other boy was trembling. Hank wrapped one arm around him and tried to look around the area for his glasses. He wouldn't be able to check Alex over if he couldn't see. He finally spotted a red blob not too far way.

Assuming that it was Alex's coat he reached for it hoping that his glasses might be nearby. For once luck was on his side. He found them under the red blob. Hank put them on and let out a sigh of relief. Now he could at least see.

"I really am alright," Hank tried once again to reassure his friend. His worry for the other was growing. His trembling had increased and Hank could feel the cold seeping off of him. "Are you?" Alex didn't say anything and tightened his grip. "Talk to me Alex. You're really beginning to scare me."

Alex finally pulled away slightly. Then before Hank knew it Alex's lips were on his. His first instinct was to push the other boy away but it _felt_ so good. No one had ever kissed him like that before and he couldn't stop himself from kissing back.

"Hank I…" Alex said as he pulled away and disentangled himself from Hank.

"We really need to talk," Hank finished for him. Alex nodded in response. Hank picked up the discarded coat and wrapped around Alex's shoulders. "Come on then," Hank said as he held out his hand and helped Alex to his feet. The two of them held all the way back to the house.

"Hank I…" Alex said again but Hank shook his head.

"Go sit down on the couch and I'll get a fire going. Then we'll talk," Hank told him. Alex nodded and did what was asked. Luckily Alex wasn't the cleanest person and he had one of his sweaters on the couch. Alex had taken off his jacket and harness in favor of the sweater. Hank let out a little sigh of relief as he worked on getting the fire going. He didn't think he would be able to talk to Alex if he was half dressed especially after that kiss. After he got the fire going Hank joined Alex on the couch.

"Alright talk," Hank said as he looked at the other boy.

"I'm sorry. I…"

"You're sorry," Hank said as he cut him off. "If you didn't want to kiss me why did you do it in the first place?"

"What? No! That's not what I meant. I'm just sorry…it's all so complicated," Alex finished with a sigh.

"Well I'm listening," Hank said feeling hurt and frustrated. That kiss Alex had given had really thrown him for a loop.

"I'm not sorry that I kissed you. Far from. Just the way it happened," Alex said as he ran a hand though his hair. "It's…when I saw you lying there like that. I thought that I hurt you. It's always been a fear of mine that I would hurt someone with my powers but if I hurt you I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. When I knew that you were alright I was so relieved…"

"Why would you be so upset if you hurt me?" Hank asked already guessing the answer but wanting to make sure.

"I thought that was obvious," Alex said with a sad chuckle. Hank shook his head and Alex sighed. "You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

"I need to hear it," Hank told him quietly.

"I like you," Alex said just as quietly. Hank shook his head trying to wrap his mind around what Alex was saying. He was also beginning to understand the things about the other boy that confused him before.

"I…when did this happen. I mean when we first met you…you hated me," Hank said.

"I never hated you Hank," Alex said looking sad. "You don't know how much I regret how I treated you and if I could take it all back I would."

"Okay. So when did you're animosity towards me turn to _like_?" Hank asked wanting to understand.

"Honestly I don't know. On some level I think I might have always liked you," Alex said not looking at him. "Recently though those 'like' feelings have grown. Especially after everything that's happened lately. If I were to lose you I…"

Hank didn't let him finish as this time he was the one doing the kissing. As confusing as that confession was it was the first one that Hank ever had. It made him feel special. Another first for him. He was also coming to find out that he liked Alex's kisses. He was disappointed when the other boy pulled away.

"So does that mean that you want to give this is a try?" Alex asked hopefully. Hank nodded.

"If this happened a few weeks ago I would have said no; thought that you were playing a prank on me. But with the way that you have been taking care of me and then that night. I thought I dreamed it but you really did kiss me, didn't you?" Hank asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"You were awake for that," Alex said turning a nice shade of scarlet.

"I just told you I thought that I was dreaming," Hank told him with a laugh. What he didn't tell him was that he never believed that Alex would ever care that much for him.

"Still," Alex mumbled his face still red.

"Is it always going to be this easy to make you blush?" Hank asked him.

"Shut up," Alex grumbled. He tried to look upset but Hank could tell that it was an act.

"Alex what do we do now. I mean I've never been in a relationship before and it's not like we can have a normal one. We're two guys and on top of that…"

"Okay first off normal is highly overrated and second who's to say what normal is. As long as we care about each other that's all that matters. I've known people that are considered 'normal' and they were terrible people," Alex told him. "As for what we do in a relationship I have no clue. This is a first for me too."

"Oh," Hank said. He thought for sure someone like Alex would have had lots of girlfriends. The idea that Alex was interested in another guy and that other guy was him was confusing. He couldn't understand how someone as good looking as Alex wouldn't be interested in someone like him.

"Don't do that," Alex said with a sigh.

"Do what?" Hank asked.

"Put yourself down like that," Alex told him.

"How did you…"

"Because I know you and I don't like it when you do that," Alex said sounding upset and a bit sad. "I know that it's my fault that you feel that way…"

"You weren't the first person to pick on me Alex. Far from in fact," Hank said hoping that would help ease the other boy's guilt.

"Now I feel better," Alex said as he rolled his eyes.

"Alex if this relationship of ours is going to work we're going to have to let the past go. I'll try not to put myself down and you need to stop feeling guilty," Hank told him.

"Alright. It's a deal," Alex said with a smile.

"Good. Now all we have to do is find a way to tell Sean," Hank said with a sigh.

"Actually Sean already knows," Alex said looking somewhat sheepish.

"Since when?" Hank asked wondering how when he just found out.

"I think he figured it out the night that you fell asleep in my lap," Alex explained.

"Oh," Hank said glad that his fur was hiding his blush. He still couldn't believe that he had done that.

"Don't worry about it. I thought it was cute," Alex said with a smile.

"I…guys aren't cute," Hank sputtered.

"Oh really," Alex said then before Hank could put up another protest Alex was once again kissing him. Unlike the last two kisses there was no hesitancy in the kiss. Hank would have liked to have done it longer but he heard the front door bang open.

"Alex! Hank! I saw the tree is everything…oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," Sean said. Hank pulled away from Alex and looked at Sean so see the other boy looking pleased. "I take it then that you weren't attacked."

"No everything's fine. Better than fine," Alex said with a smile.

"It's about time. Now maybe Alex will stop whining at me," Sean said as he rolled his eyes. "Come on just because you two finally got together doesn't mean you get out of doing chores. I have a lot of food for us to carry in."

"We're coming," Alex said with a sigh as he got up. He grabbed Hank's hand, helped him up, and didn't let go as they headed to the car. Hank had to admit that he liked having Alex hold his hand.


	12. Moments

**AN:** Here's the next chapter. Still no reviews *sniff*. I know that people are still reading this but it helps to hear what you all think. It does inspire me to write faster. As for this chapter being late I'm sorry. I got Dragon Age for Christmas (which I finished). This meant that I had to buy Dragon Age II (I also beat that game). Then Final Fantasy XIII-2 came out. (I just finished that today.)

As for this chapter it's different than the others. It's a bunch of one-shots dealing with the boys daily lives over a period of several months. They are in chronological order. Hope you enjoy the cute snippets all except for the last one (evil laugh).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Moments<strong>

**Cavities:**

It had only been a day since they had gotten together and they were sickeningly sweet. Sean was surprised that he hadn't gotten cavities from the two of them. At the moment the couple was cuddled up on the couch talking quietly about something. Sean wanted to tease them but it took so long for the two of them to get together. The last thing he wanted to do was make them uncomfortable.

Sean didn't know how much time he would give them though especially after they kissed. Again. He checked his watch. That was the third time in the last ten minutes. He rolled his eyes as he got up from the chair. He thought that giving the 'newlyweds' some alone time would be a good idea.

"Where are you going?" Hank asked.

"Upstairs to brush my teeth," Sean told them.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Don't want cavities," Sean said as he hurried up the stairs. He could hear Hank asking Alex why he was worried about cavities. Sean laughed to himself. He guessed he could tease them now, at least a little bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas:<strong>

Alex came downstairs after his shower with nothing on but a pair of pants and a towel around his neck. He absolute froze when he did this but he like to make Hank blush or what he assumed was blushing. Usually when the other boy got embarrassed he would stutter and not look him in the eye. He found the other two in the living room messing with a tree.

"What's with the tree?" Alex asked curiously. They turned around.

"We…I…you're going to catch a cold," Hank stuttered before he quickly turned away.

"Forgot my sweater down here," Alex chuckled as he grabbed it from the back of the couch. He caught a glimpse of Sean rolling his eyes.

"When I went to town early today I found out Christmas is in a few days. Thought that we might try celebrating it," Sean explained.

"Christmas, huh," Alex said as he sat down on the couch the earlier joy having left him. He didn't have any good memories of Christmas.

"What's wrong?" Hank asked as he joined him his voice laced with concern.

"Nothing really," Alex said as he grabbed Hank's hand needing the comfort. It still surprised him how something as simple as holding the other boy's hand could make him feel better. "It's just that my…I've never celebrated Christmas before."

"Can I ask why?" Hank asked hesitantly. By this time Sean was now sitting in the chair looking just as curious as Hank. Normally Alex wouldn't say anything but he knew that the other two were concerned.

"My parents didn't see the point. They also didn't care about me. I would be gone for two or maybe three days at a time and they wouldn't even notice. One day when I was around thirteen I left and never went back," Alex told them.

"Your parents sound as bad as mine," Sean said with a shake of his head. "Except mine didn't ignore me they were terrified. The only thing they allowed me to do was go to school otherwise I wasn't allowed to leave my room. I think they liked to pretend that I didn't exist."

"I barely remember mine. The only thing that I remember clearly is that they ha…weren't very fond of me and them driving away," Hank said quietly.

"Driving away?" Alex asked when it looked like Hank wasn't going to continue.

"Yeah. When they found out how smart I was they dumped off at a boarding school. The last thing they told me was not to let anyone find out my secret," Hank explained.

"Boy do we all have issues," Sean said with a sigh. Alex nodded in agreement.

"So I take it that neither of you celebrated Christmas either?" Alex asked.

"My parents went to their friends' houses leaving me at home locked in my room. I could have broken out easy enough especially with them gone but I really didn't see a point. I still would have been alone," Sean said trying to hide at how upset the memory made him but failed miserably.

"Our headmaster would stay behind with the kids that would stay over the holidays. Usually it was me and one or two others. Most of the time it was only me. He didn't believe in celebrating holidays. Thought they were frivolous," Hank said not sounding melancholy. In fact he sounded the opposite which was just as worrying. "I didn't mind because I didn't know any different anyway. It wasn't until I got older that I realized what I was missing but by that time I had already graduated and had a job."

"So are we going to have a Christmas?" Sean asked hopefully.

"Why not. I think we could all use a little fun," Alex said. Hank nodded in agreement.

"Good," Sean said giving them a relieved smile, "because I've already bought the stuff for Christmas dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>Shirts:<strong>

Alex was sitting at the kitchen table playing a game of solitaire when Hank came downstairs from his shower fully dressed. He tried to keep from frowning. Every time that he showered he would always 'forget' his sweater down here but Hank never did. In fact when he thought back to it he had never seen Hank without a shirt; a long sleeved shirt.

"Do you still want to learn to play how to play chess?" Hank asked him.

"Yeah," Alex said as he began to pick up the cards. He had given the game to Hank for his Christmas present. It made him happy that he seemed to enjoy it so much. Hank gave him a smile as he went and got his game. As Alex watched him go it began to bother him that he hadn't ever seen the other boy without his shirt.

"You know that I haven't ever seen you without a shirt on," Alex commented when Hank returned.

"Huh?" Hank asked as he stopped setting up the game.

"You're always wearing a shirt. A long sleeved shirt at that," Alex said not noticing the way that Hank tensed.

"If you haven't noticed it is winter," Hank said not looking at him.

"I know that but I always _forget_ my shirt down here when I shower," Alex pressed.

"That's not my problem," Hank grumbled.

"It's just…"

"Drop it," Hank growled.

"But…"

"Damn it Alex do you not understand the meaning of drop it!" Hank snapped as he got up from the table.

Alex watched him stomp out of the room and he heard the back door bang open before it was slammed shut. He winced at the sound. He hadn't meant to upset him. Alex sat there a moment debating if he should go out there and talk to Hank or give him time to cool down when he heard Sean come down the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Sean asked.

"You see that from your telescope?" Alex asked. For Christmas him and Hank decided to go over the present budget they had all agreed upon. They figured that Sean earned it for putting up with all of their relationship melodrama.

"That and I'm not deaf. I heard the door slam," Sean told him.

"It's nothing," Alex said hoping that he was telling the truth.

"Nothing?" Sean asked skeptically. "Hank is in his lab imploding."

"Shit," Alex said as he rubbed his forehead.

"You know what happens when he does that. He does the whole not eating, not sleeping thing," Sean said.

"I know. I better go and apologize," Alex said as he got up. He put on his jacket and his new blue wool hat and gloves that he got from Sean for Christmas before heading outside.

He hesitated outside the greenhouse turned lab. He could see Hank inside messing with something on his work bench. Alex could tell by his jerky movements that he was really upset. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Truce," Alex said as he stepped inside. Hank looked up and put down was he was holding.

"Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you," Hank said without looking at him. Alex thought it was cute when Hank wouldn't look at him when he was flustered but when he was upset it frustrated him.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have pushed but I want know why you got so upset," Alex asked him. Hank let out a long sigh.

"Alex even I don't like looking at myself. Why would I want to show other people? I mean look at me. I'm covered in blue fur and even before this happened I didn't look like you," Hank told him.

"I thought you were going to stop putting yourself down," Alex said beginning to feel frustrated.

"I'm not putting myself down it's just. I don't know how to explain it. I've never been comfortable with the way I look and this doesn't help," Hank said as he spread his arms wide. "And don't you apologize either. I've felt this way even before I met you."

"Hank don't you like to look at me," Alex said stopping his apology knowing that if he apologized that it would only make the situation worse.

"Of course," Hank said his voice slightly higher than normal a clear sign that he was embarrassed.

"Don't you think that I want to enjoy the sight of my boyfriend like he enjoys the sight of me?" Alex asked.

"I…" Hank stuttered.

"Look if it really makes you that uncomfortable I won't press the issue anymore but promise me that you will at least think about it," Alex said not wanting to upset Hank further.

"Does this really mean that much to you?" Hank asked.

"Yes but I don't want to force you into anything," Alex told him. "Only when you're ready."

"I guess you're eventually going to see me shirtless anyway," Hank said and then moved like he was going to take off his shirt.

"Wait," Alex said stopping him. "Are you sure?"

"Not really but I want to do this before I lose the nerve to," Hank said with a shaky smile. Not giving Alex time to comment again Hank took his shirt off with his eyes closed.

Alex saw that Hank really was covered in blue fur. The sight was different but far from unpleasant. He didn't know what Hank was talking about how he didn't have a body like his. Even covered in fur Alex could see that he had a good body.

"You can open your eyes, you know," Alex said as he rubbed his hand down the other boy's arms enjoying the feel of his fur.

"You aren't…"

"You better not finish that thought," Alex said letting a hint of annoyance leak into his voice and trying to keep the guilt out.

"Thank you," Hank said sounding truly relieved and happy.

"You don't need to thank me Hank. I'm your boyfriend and that's what boyfriends do," Alex said and then gave him a quick kiss.

"Just to let you know Sean is spying on us with his telescope," Hank said as he nodded towards the house.

"Then let's give him a show," Alex said as he kissed Hank again.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow:<strong>

The winter had taken a turn for the worse shortly after Christmas. That's when they got snowed in; literally. They had so much snow that they couldn't open the doors. If they wanted to go outside they had to use a window. Their car also happened to be under all of that snow which meant that they couldn't get to town.

Well technically Sean and Alex couldn't get to town. Hank on the other hand could. Because of his fur the cold and the snow really didn't bother him not to mention his ability to run and jump. Also as long as Hank wore his glasses he had excellent night vision. He could get to town and back very quickly.

Of course he couldn't do this during the day. He only did it at night and when they really needed supplies. Since it was at night that meant that he had to break into the store. Hank didn't steal anything though. He made sure to leave the correct amount of money for everything they took. The man that ran the store didn't seem to mind; at least as far as Hank knew. He had done this a few times now and the man had done anything to try and stop him.

Hank, in fact, was on his way back from one of these little trips now. He laughed to himself. Alex was a worrier. The other boy hated it when he did this. It took three days of them living off of nothing but canned fruit before he agreed to the idea. Hank's smile widened when he saw the house come into view. He really enjoyed the homecoming he got. He barely opened the door when Alex greeted him.

"Take your jacket and shirt off," Alex instructed. Hank set down his bag of food and did what he was asked without arguing.

"Given up on the whole protesting your fine thing," Sean said as he picked up the bag.

"He won't listen to me anyway," Hank said as he hung up his coat.

"That and you enjoy it," Sean said with a smirk.

"Don't tell him that," Hank said as he began to peel off his shirt; something that he wouldn't have done a few weeks ago.

"You two are terrible," Sean said as he took the food into the kitchen.

"Hank get by the fire before you catch another cold!" Alex called. Hank smiled to himself as he went into the living room and sat down on the coffee table. As soon as he was sitting Alex began to rub him down with warm towels. He would never tell the other boy but it felt really good. He could have drifted off to sleep when Alex spoke.

"I hate it when you leave," Alex said quietly.

"We don't have much of a choice Alex. If I didn't we wouldn't have any food," Hank pointed out. This was something that he had told his boyfriend many times before.

"I know that. I just can't help but to worry. What if you fell and hit your head or what if you broke your leg. What if you got lost in the snow," Alex told him as his voice continued to rise.

"Alex you sound more like my mother than my boyfriend," Hank chuckled.

"I do not sound like a _mother_," Alex said. Hank was able to hear the pout in his voice. "Now go put on something warm while I help Sean make dinner."

"Don't sound like a mother, huh," Hank said.

"Just…I…" Alex stuttered and then kissed him. "Would a mother kiss like that?"

"No mother that I know," Hank replied a little breathless.

"Now do what you're told or you won't get anymore," Alex said sternly.

"Yes sir," hank said as he gave Alex a fake salute and hurried upstairs knowing that the other boy was watching him.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Wheel:<strong>

Hank was working in his lab and Alex was taking another shower; Sean knew that reason that he took so many was because he took so many was because he wanted to show off for Hank. Since his friends were occupied Sean decided that he might as well read to pass the time or that's what he thought but then he heard the back door open and close.

"Do you want to finish that game of chess?" Hank asked. Sean could tell from his tone of voice that something was on the other boy's mind.

"Why not," Sean said as he set the book down wondering what could be troubling his friend. He was sure that he didn't have a fight with Alex; he would have heard that. The two of them continued to play their game for a good five minutes before Hank finally spoke.

"Are you okay with everything?" Hank asked. Sean gave his friend a curious look. Everything could mean anything. "You know with me and Alex?"

"You think that I would be upset that my only two friends would find happiness," Sean said feeling insulted.

"No of course not!" Hank said quickly. "With me and Alex spending so much time together…I was worried that you would be feeling left out and I don't want you to feel that way."

"I don't and like I already said I'm happy for you," Sean told him touched by the fact that Hank was worried about him. Hank gave him a relieved smile which Sean returned. He really was happy here with his family. He just hoped that things would stay this way.

* * *

><p><strong>Blanket:<strong>

Not only did it snow constantly but it was cold. Very cold. It was so cold that that they all had to sleep downstairs. The only source of heat they had was the fire from the fireplace.

Alex found the cold unbearable. Hank mentioned that the reason he believed he got cold so easily was that it had something to do with his powers. Hank then used a whole bunch of terms that Alex didn't understand but he believed the other boy.

Of course the cold did come with some perks. Sleeping downstairs being one of them. They gave Sean the couch and they took the floor. As Alex stared into the fire he couldn't stop from smiling. Sometime during the night Hank had ended up using his chest as a pillow. The other boy was warmer and softer than any blanket. Plus he purred.

A year ago if someone told him that he would be dating another boy and happy he would have kicked their ass for being stupid. Truth be told he never pictured himself this happy or even happy at all.

"You're thinking loudly," Hank said sleepily.

"Sorry," Alex said as he started running his fingers through Hank's fur.

"What are you thinking about?" Hank asked.

"About how happy I am," Alex said.

"I'm happy too…" Hank said his voice trailing off and a moment later he was a sleep again. As Alex continued to run his fingers through Hank's fur he realized that life didn't get any better than this.

* * *

><p><strong>Gone:<strong>

After what felt like the longest winter of Alex's life spring finally came. This meant that him and Sean could do the shopping again and he didn't have to worry about Hank going out. Of course this all changed when Sean came home and mention that the town was having a fair.

Alex didn't want to go but Sean was excited by the idea and Hank thought that they could both use the fun. He used the argument that Alex hadn't left the house since before Christmas and now it was after Easter. He finally gave in and he was at the fair right now trying to enjoy himself but he couldn't. He had this bad feeling that something was going to happen.

"You look like we're at a funeral," Sean said as he looked at him worriedly.

"Sorry," Alex said as he smiled at his friend. Sean shook his head.

"Still have that bad feeling?" Sean asked.

"Yeah," Alex said as he looked in the direction of the house.

"Do you want to leave?" Sean asked.

"You wouldn't mind," Alex said hopefully. He needed to make sure that Hank was okay.

"Nah," Sean said with a wave of his hand. "We've been here a couple of hours already." They bought a couple of pies from one of the stands and then headed back.

"I really do appreciate this," Alex said as they turned onto their road.

"Do worry about it. I take it you still have that feeling?" Sean asked. Alex nodded.

"It's getting worse to," Alex told him. If the other two hadn't insisted that he needed the break Alex never would have left. When they pulled up into the clearing where the house was Alex noticed that the front door was wide open. Without even thinking Alex threw open the car door and was running towards the house.

"Hank!" Alex called as he ran into the house. His heart sank when he saw that the place was completely trashed.

"I'm going to check his lab," Sean said sounding just as upset. Then the other boy hurried out the back door. Alex headed upstairs calling his boyfriends name as he did so. The place was untouched but there was no sign of his boyfriend. He quickly ran back downstairs to see Sean standing at the bottom.

"Any luck?" Alex asked hopefully.

"His lab was completely destroyed and…" Sean said as he trailed off.

"And?" Alex asked knowing that he wasn't going to like the answer. Sean then wordlessly handed over something. Alex took and saw that it was Hank's favorite shirt. It was torn in many places and there was a stain that he hadn't noticed before. When he took a closer look at it he felt his legs gave out and he sat down right there on the steps. It was blood. Somebody or more like somebodies had hurt and taken Hank.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: <strong>Don't kill me. (quickly hides behind wall). I had this planned for a while and I did mention a kidnapping. It will be awhile before the boys are together again I'm afraid. Again please leave a review.


	13. Fears

**AN: **Sorry this is so late but between the other story, school, and FF not letting me update. It shouldn't take as long as to get the next chapter up. Next thanks to Shellbeh, CaptJTK, and for your wonderful reviews :) As for what I have planned for Hank and the boys...cough...cough...sorry have a cold. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Fears<strong>

Erik was nearly knocked over by a feeling of pure panic. It took a moment for his sleep addled mind to realize what was going on. The feeling wasn't anything that was dealing with him but it was coming from Charles. He hadn't seen or even heard from the other man since they separated. He hadn't even 'sensed' him; something he had to admit surprised him. He had always hoped that he would somehow be able to sense Charles again but this was not the feeling he wanted to receive.

'_Charles?' _Erik asked mentally hoping to break through the panic.

'_Erik! The boys! Something terrible has happened!" _Charles responded with several feelings mixed in.

'_What happened?'_ Erik asked.

'_I…I don't. I wasn't there. I don't…it's my fault…' _Charles rambled. The other man was thinking so fast Erik was having a hard time keeping up with him.

'_Charles you need to calm down,'_ Erik tried to tell him but the man was so upset he was beyond reason. _'I'm going to call you. Are you new at home?' _Erik felt the other man mentally nod. He got out of bed and quickly walked into his study where he kept the phone. He then dialed a numbered he knew by heart but never thought he would use again. It took so long for the other man to answer Erik was afraid that he wouldn't.

"Erik?" Charles asked sounding different.

"Charles what's going you on? What's happened to the boys?" Erik asked feeling a little on edge.

"I don't know," Charles said with a sigh. "They left several months ago…"

"They left! What do you mean they left?" Erik asked cutting him off.

"It's complicated," Charles said sounding extremely upset. "Will you let me explain? I'm afraid they are in real danger."

"Of course," Erik said.

"I…things got tense here. At first I thought that they joined you but then I learned otherwise. I have known for months where they are but I still didn't go after them. I was too afraid. I was going to do it soon but I waited too long. I need you to go. If you're close enough," Charles told him.

"Why don't you go?" Erik asked completely confused. The Charles that he knew wasn't one to sit by and let others be hurt.

"I can't," Charles said after a moment.

"You can't?" Erik asked not understanding.

"No. Erik I can't explain this over the phone. Please can you go and pick them up?"

"Of course. Where are they?" Erik then listened as Charles explained. "I'm going to need to get plane tickets and then a car."

"What about…I'm sorry I don't remember his name. The guy that can teleport?"

"He was killed a few months back," Erik told him. It still upset him to think about as they didn't know who had killed him.

"I'm sorry," Charles said sounding serious. "If you tell me where the nearest airport is I can you get you your tickets and I'll have a car waiting for you when you land." They then spent the next several minutes trading information.

After he got done talking to Charles Erik quickly packed a bag. He decided while talking to Charles that he would go after the boys alone and not take someone with him. He had heard rumors about an organization kidnapping mutants and the last thing he wanted was to put more children at risk. He told Serena, another mutant who joined him not long after he left Charles, and told her not to tell the others where he was going and why. He didn't want anyone to follow him.

He then headed towards the airport. When he got there he went up to the reception desk he found that they were waiting. And not only were the tickets there but Charles had gotten him a private plane. Three hours later the plane landed. Once inside the airport he called the other man.

"I made it here alright. The private plane was a bit much though," Erik told him.

"It was the fastest way," Charles said sounding even more upset.

"Have you heard from them?" Erik asked.

"Yes. They called about an hour ago. The news isn't good. From what they told me it sounds as if someone or more like several someones took Hank."

"I see," Erik said feeling sick. He hoped it wasn't the group he had been hearing rumors about.

"There's something you're not telling me," Charles said.

"Not over the phone. I'll call you later," Erik said and then hung up. He picked up the keys for the car which were at the reception desk and started the two hour drive to where the boys were.

Alex had never felt so afraid and so upset in his entire life. Those feeling were very close to consuming him but he couldn't let that happen. If he did he wouldn't be able to help Hank. Him and Sean needed to come up with some sort of plan. Alex took several deep breaths and pushed his fears to the back of his mind. He couldn't fall apart. Not now.

* * *

><p>"What should we do?" Sean asked as he looked around their trashed home.<p>

"We need to try and call the Professor. We won't be able to save or even find Hank on our own," Alex told him.

"What makes you think that he'll help us?" Sean asked a bitterness in his voice that Alex had never heard before.

"If he doesn't then we'll call Erik," Alex told him.

"And what if he doesn't?" Sean asked.

"Then we find Hank ourselves!" Alex snapped back. He didn't want to think about either of them refusing to help. Their help or not he wasn't about to let Hank suffer at the hands of whoever took him.

"Right," Sean said with pursed lips. "If we're going to call them we're going to have to go to town."

"I know," Alex said with a sigh. He didn't like the idea of leaving incase Hank managed to escape but it wasn't safe for one of them to stay here alone.

"Hank wouldn't come back here if he escaped. He wouldn't lead them to us," Sean said as finishing his thoughts.

"No he wouldn't but it doesn't make me feel any better," Alex said with a shake of his head. "Let's go call the Professor before I change my mind." He then walked out of the house and it took everything he had not to look back. Sean followed a few moments later.

They got into the car and they didn't say a word to each other as they drove back to town. The festival was still going on and would be for some time yet. There was going to be fireworks as soon as the sun set. Since everyone was occupied no one paid them an attention as they snuck into the general store. Alex headed straight back to the office where the phone was and quickly dialed the Professor's number. He was surprised when the phone was answered only after a few rings.

"Hello?" the Professor said sounding anxious.

"Professor?" Alex asked unable to hide his surprise that the man actually answered.

"Alex! Is everything alright? I sensed something a few hours ago," the Professor told him.

"No. Everything is far from alright. They took Hank!" Alex said barely able to keep his emotions in check. It was taking everything he had not to break down and sob.

"Who took him?" the man asked.

"We don't know," Alex told him. "Me and Sean went to a small festival they were having in town for a few hours. When we came back the placed was trashed and Hank was gone."

"Are you and Sean alright? Are you hurt?" the Professor asked.

"No we aren't hurt," Alex told him. True they weren't physically hurt but they were far from alright.

"Good. Erik is on his way he should be there in a few hours. Are you two in town?" the man asked.

"Yeah," Alex answered.

"Stay there. It'll be safer…"

"No," Alex said cutting the man off. "We're going back to the house."

"Alex I don't…"

"You don't get a say in this," Alex told him.

"Do what you have to do," the Professor said. Alex didn't say anything back and hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Sean asked him looking anxious and even a little angry.

"That he sensed something a few hours ago and Erik is on his way," Alex explained quickly.

"It's good to know that they still care," Sean snipped. Alex nodded only half listening.

"Come one let's go back to the house and see if we can find out anything about who took Hank," Alex said. If he was being honest with himself he was hoping that Hank would be there when they got back but in his heart he knew that wouldn't be the case. Sean was right. Even if Hank had managed to escape he wouldn't go back to the house. He wasn't the type of person to put his friends in danger.

* * *

><p>Two hours after leaving the airport Erik was pulling onto the road that would take him to Charles' family vacation house; the place the boys had been living in for the last several months. He had so many questions he wanted to ask. He wanted to know what happened to make the boys leave like that and more importantly why Charles didn't go after them. Those questions though had to wait. The important thing was getting Alex and Sean someplace safe and finding Hank.<p>

Erik finally pulled up to the house to see the two boys sitting on the front porch looking exhausted and devastated. He shut off the car and got out. They looked relieved to see him but far from happy. He took a deep breath as he headed towards them. He knew that since the boys didn't turn to him for help that they weren't happy with him.

"How are you two holding up?" Erik asked hesitantly. Sean glared at him with pure venom and Alex looked as if he was ready to shatter.

"How do you think we're doing?" Sean snapped.

"I guess that was a stupid question," Erik said not sure how to handle a situation like this. "Did you search over the house?"

"We didn't find anything," Alex said listlessly.

"Then we should go to the mansion…"

"We aren't like you. We don't abandon the people we care about," Sean said cutting him off. Erik internally winced. The remark had stung. At least he knew why they didn't go to him for help. They didn't trust him.

"We aren't abandoning him. I can promise you that but it isn't safe here," Erik said hoping that they would listen to him.

"We don't have much of a choice Sean," Alex said. The two of them then talked quietly for a few moments. "Alright we'll go with you."

"Do you have anything?" Erik asked.

"Just what's on the porch," Alex said as he indicated the few bags they had.

"Right. We can stick them in the trunk," Erik said as he looked at their few belongings. He opened the trunk of the car and the boys slowly followed.

"Maybe you can try sticking around this time," Sean said as he carefully put in a telescope. Alex on the other hand didn't say a word. The boys both got in the back of the car and Erik pinched the bridge of his nose. It was going to be a long car ride. A very long car ride.

By the time evening rolled around Erik was completely exhausted and he had a feeling the boys were too. They hadn't said a word to him but they had talked quietly to each other. Thinking that they could all use some rest he pulled into a fancy looking hotel.

"We'll stay here tonight," he told them. The boys shared a pained look as they got out of the car. They walked into the building and Erik felt slightly overwhelmed. He had never stayed in a hotel this fancy before.

"Can I help you?" the man behind the desk asked as he looked down his nose at him. It was obvious that he didn't think that they belonged in a place like this.

"I would like a room for the night. A suite if you have it," Erik told him.

"And can I have your last name please?" the man asked sounding bored.

"Xavier," Erik told after a moment. He didn't have the cash on him to stay in a place like this and he hoped that Charles name would work. The man gave him a skeptical look. "You can call the main house if you like."

"I'll do that," the man said as he began to flip through a rolodex. "It just so happens that the Xavier family as stayed here many times over the years." Erik waited impatiently as the man looked up the number and then slowly dialed it.

"Yes this is the Kenntington Hotel. I have someone here by the name of…"

"Erik," he supplied for the snotty man.

"Erik. He claims to be a family member of yours…I…yes sir. Of course sir. I'll take care of it immediately," the snotty man said as he snapped his fingers and another employ came quickly over. "Please take these gentlemen to our finest suite," he said as he covered the mouth piece with his hand.

"Of course. If you would follow me," the bellhop said as he brought a cart over for the three bags that they had. Eric thought that they were going a bit overboard but he was too tried to care. They followed the bellhop into an elevator and watched as he hit the button that would take them to the top floor.

"There are two bedrooms," the bellhop explained as they entered the room. "The master bedroom is over there and there is a second bedroom over there that your sons can use. If you need anything just call the front desk."

"Thank you," Erik told him wanting the other man to leave. He gave him a tip and the bellhop quickly left. "Are you boys hungry?" They both shook their heads and Erik sighed. "When was the last time you ate? Breakfast?" he knew he was right when they didn't answer. "You need to eat something. Keep up your strength."

"You're right I suppose," Sean said his voice clipped.

"I honestly don't think I can eat," Alex said with a small shake of his head.

"I know but he's right. We need to keep up our strength. You won't do Hank any good if you collapse from hunger," Sean urged.

"Okay. You order something for me. I'm going to go and lay down for a bit," Alex said.

"Sure thing. I'll be in when I'm done," Sean told him.

Erik watched the exchange with interest. It was obvious the boys had grown close while they had been living together. There was something that he was missing though he just wasn't sure what it was. Whatever it was though he had to figure it out.

"Would you like me to order you anything?" Sean asked without looking at him.

"I'll have the same as what you're having," Erik said surprised that he even asked. He knew that neither boy was happy to see him but Sean seemed extremely angry at him. Sean gave a curt nod and then picked up the phone. He quickly ordered their dinner from room service and then hung up. "Let me know when it gets here. I need to check on Alex."

"Of course," he told him. Sean didn't say anything back to him and just walked into the smaller bedroom. He wanted to check on the boys but he had a few phone calls to make.

First he called Serena and gave her a quick update. Erik told her not to let any of the younger mutants out on their own and to have her and the others be watchful. She promised that she would and to keep her updated. Next he called Charles.

"I see the hotel finally gave you a room. No more problems I assume," Charles said.

"No. Not with the hotel anyway," Erik replied.

"How are the boys?" Charles asked his voice quiet.

"Not well. They're really upset," Erik said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a headache coming on.

"There's something else you're not telling me," Charles said.

"I don't know if there is or not but it's something else that shouldn't be discussed over the phone," Erik told him.

"I guess you're right. I'll see you all tomorrow then," Charles said and then ended the phone call.

Dinner arrived soon after that. He let the boys know. Sean came out and got his and Alex's meals without a word to him. Erik watched him wondering if he could ever get the boys to trust him again. Erik quickly ate his own food without really tasting it. He then went into his bedroom, fell on into his bed, and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Dinner's here," Sean said as he stepped into the bedroom. Alex looked at the other boy and felt his stomach roll at the sight of the food he carried on a tray. He didn't think he could eat but from the scowl on Sean's face he didn't think he would win the argument.<p>

"I can see," Alex said as he sat up.

"How are you…" Sean trailed off as he set the tray down on the small table.

"I fell like my heart has been ripped out of my chest," Alex said as he joined him at the table. He took a bite of the burger Sean had ordered him and grimaced.

"We'll get him back," Sean said. Alex nodded not wanting to think about the alternative.

"How are you doing?" Alex asked him.

"You don't need to worry about me," Sean said with a shake of his head.

Alex held in a sigh. He was worried, very worried. Sean wasn't acting like himself at all. Alex always thought of Sean was the emotionally stable one of their small family. He sometimes forgot that the other boy had demons of his own. At the moment Erik was the one Sean was taking out his frustration on. He was seriously surprised the man hadn't said anything to Sean about his attitude.

Alex nodded not knowing what else to say. He knew he couldn't handle a heart to heart with Sean at the moment and he highly doubted that Sean could. The last several hours felt surreal. He kept hoping that he would wake up next to Hank and this whole terrible experience would just be a very bad dream.

"You aren't eating," Sean scolded.

"You aren't either," Alex pointed out. Sean looked down at his plate and scowled.

"I'm not hungry," Sean answered.

"Well neither am I," Alex said.

"I…" Sean said and then shook his head. "I'm going to bed." Then without another word Sean got up and laid on the nearest bed. Alex shook his head. Feeling tired himself he also decided to go to bed. He shut off the light and laid down. He hoped that he would be able to fall asleep and be able to forget for at least a little while.

Erik was just beginning to doze off when he thought he heard someone out in the main room walking around. He laid there a moment and listened. He knew that it was one of the boys but neither of them seemed very found him. He was just going to let them be when he thought he heard a sob. He let out a sigh. The boys had been through a lot today and if they were this upset he should do something to try and make them feel better.

* * *

><p>He got up and walked into the dark main room. For a moment Erik thought that he had been hearing things and was about to go back to bed when he heard another sniffle. He then looked in the direction of the couch and could just make out the silhouette of someone. Wanting to see who it was Erik turned on the small lamp on the end table. Alex was sitting on the couch his eyes red rimmed. It was obvious that he had been crying and rather hard to but he now he was trying to hide it.<p>

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Alex said with a small sniff.

"You didn't," Erik reassured him as he sat across from the boy. Alex gave a slight nod of his head but didn't say anything. He then clutched what looked like a jacket even tighter to his chest. "How are you doing?"

"I…" Alex said and then began to sob. "I can't do this. I came out here so I wouldn't wake Sean. I've been trying all day to be strong but I can't do it anymore. I've never felt this afraid before. This helpless."

Erik looked at that boy in surprise. Sean's behavior was understandable. He was acting as if something terrible had happened to his brother and wanted to blame the world but Alex was devastated. He was acting as if he lost the…then it clicked and Erik understood.

"You and Hank are close," Erik said instead of asking. He wasn't disappointed when Alex gave a jerky nod of his head.

"I should have been there. I should have protected him," Alex said as he clutched the jacket even tighter.

"Alex if you were there they would have just taken you too," Erik told him.

"I still should have protected him. What if they…" Alex didn't finish as he once again began to sob.

"Don't think that way," Erik said as he put a hand on the boy's shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manor. "I promise you that we will get him back." Erik would not let anymore mutants be hurt if he had the power to stop it.


	14. About Trust

******AN: **So, so sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Life got in the way. I've been taking care of my nephews and niece a lot. They are between the ages of 8 and 1 so they keep me busy. I've been helping out my grandparents around their house too. Then I've been spending time with my uncle. He is no longer able to work so I am his movie watching buddy (as he calls me). Then I got a free vacation. My aunt and uncle invited me to go with them on theirs which was very nice :). None of that though leaves much time for writing.

Thanks to xxPadfootMoonyAndProngsxx, CaptJTK, ThornPhoenix, and DragonLordAK for your reviews!

As for this chapter it was originally planned to be longer. They were suppose to make it back to the mansion and meet up with Charles but I wanted everyone to know that his story wasn't dead. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.

It's also my 1 year anniversary on here. Thank you all for a great year! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 About Trust<strong>

The car ride the next morning was unbelievably tense. Once again the boys were in the backseat quietly talking to each other. If possible they both looked more miserable today than they did yesterday and Alex looked like he was holding back tears. Not that really surprised him after what was revealed to him the night before. The way those two had fought he never pictured them friends let alone…Erik shook his head suddenly thinking of his own broken relationship. Even though him and Charles weren't together anymore did not mean he didn't care about him. If someone took the other man nothing would stop Erik from getting him back and punishing those who took him.

That being the reason that they split in the first place. Different viewpoints on the whole situation. Charles was all for helping anybody be they mutant or not. That's why he couldn't understand what happened between him and the boys. It was so unlike the Charles he knew to just let them go off by themselves. They would reach the mansion within the next few hours. He needed to talk to the boys and find out what happened. Luck was on his side as he saw a sign advertising a diner.

"Um…I hate to cut into your conversation but there's a diner coming up. Would you boys like to stop for lunch?" Erik asked hesitantly. Alex shared a look with Sean.

"Sure," Alex said. So Erik pulled off hoping that this conversation would go better than their previous ones. They got out of the car and Erik started to walk towards the restaurant when he noticed the boys weren't following him. He turned around and saw them standing there looking sadly at the semi-rundown building.

"Is everything alright?" Erik asked hesitantly.

"No," Alex said as him and Sean slowly walked towards him. Erik barely held in a sigh.

"Come on," Erik said as he held open the door for the two of them. The diner was small and dingy; pretty much like every diner that he had ever been in. The trio quietly walked to a booth in the back corner. Erik took one side the boys the other.

They sat there in a very awkward silence. Erik didn't even begin to know how to ask what he wanted to know. It didn't help matters any that Sean was glaring at him and Alex looking like he was about to burst into tears.

"Hi my name is Caroline," a waitress said as she came over and handed them each a menu. Erik had never been so happy to see a waitress in his life. She was slightly older than him with long black hair than was done up in a loose bun. The woman gave them a kind, but not flirtatious, smile. Something that Erik was grateful for.

"Thank you," Erik said as he began to scan over the menu.

"Can I get you boys anything to drink while you look over your menus?" Caroline asked.

"Water," Alex and Sean said in unison their voices devoid of emotion.

"The same," Erik told her trying to sound a little more upbeat but he figured he failed when her smile dimmed slightly.

"I'll be back in a minute," she told them as she headed back towards the counter.

They sat silently looking over the menus. Erik wasn't sure how to even ask them about their situation with Charles especially after everything they had already been through.

"Just say what you have to say already!" Sean snapped.

"Why'd you leave?" Erik asked. He knew that the answer wasn't good when the two boys shared a look.

"You might want to explain it to him. It will come out wrong if I do," Sean said with a frown.

"The Professor he…wasn't the same after you and Raven left. He…closed himself off. He ignored us but that wasn't the worst part. He projected what he was feeling onto us…sometimes it got so bad that we would have to leave.

"We were planning on giving him more time until he finally talked to Hank. He used his powers on him. If it was an accident or not we weren't sure but…we couldn't risk it happening again," Alex explained his voice void of emotion during his whole speech.

"There's something you're not telling me," Erik said as he looked at the boys. Again they shared a look.

"The bullet that hit him. It...severed his spine. He can't walk," Alex told him.

"I…" Erik said his blood turning to ice. "Why didn't you come to me? I would have helped you. All of you!"

"Because we didn't trust you," Sean said his voice cold.

"I guess I deserved that," Erik said feeling sick. "If you boys would excuse me I need to make a phone call. Order for me."

Erik then headed to the back of the diner where the payphone hung on the wall. He quickly dialed Charles' number wondering what he was going to say to the man. He was angry at Charles for not telling him that he had been seriously hurt and but he was even angrier at himself for not checking in on him and the boys.

"Erik…they told you," Charles said when he answered the phone.

"You should have been the one to do that," Erik told him.

"I know but I just couldn't," Charles said sounding tired.

"Because you didn't think I could be trusted," Erik said his voice bitter.

"It more complicated than that. You're close?" Charles asked.

"A few hours. We just stopped for something to eat," Erik explained as he tried to keep his temper under control. He couldn't believe everything that had happened since he left.

"You're angry," Charles said quietly. At the moment Erik wished he had Charles' ability so he knew what everyone was thinking. Maybe then he would be able to help them.

"Of course I'm angry but not you or the boys. Not really anyway. I'm just frustrated by the whole situation," Erik told him hoping that it would put the other man at ease.

"Erik I…I'll see you all soon," Charles said and then ended the phone call. Erik hung the phone back up with a sigh. He was missing the days when they were all living together. When they all trusted each other.

He slowly turned around and was about to head back to the table but stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. Alex had finally broken down and was crying quietly. Sean has his arm around him in a brotherly fashion and the waitress was sitting across from them looking concerned.

"Our brother is missing," Sean told her. The way he said brother so naturally Erik had a feeling that it was far from the first time that Sean had called Hank that.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said sounding sincere.

"It's my fault," Alex said with a sniff. "I was supposed to protect him."

"Oh sweetheart it's not your fault," Caroline told him. "I don't want to sound out of line but I'm sure your brother wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

"He wouldn't," Sean answered.

"See. Now why don't you try and eat something," Caroline said sounding very motherly.

"I'm not very hungry," Alex said with a small shake of his head.

"I know but you'll get sick if you don't. How about a nice bowl of chicken soup. It has homemade noodles," Caroline suggested sounding hopeful. Alex nodded and the woman smiled.

"Same for you?" she asked looking at Sean.

"Yes please," Sean answered.

"It will be up soon," she said as she left the table and slowly made her way over to Erik. "I'm sorry to hear about your son."

"I…thank you," Erik said. This was the second time that someone had mistaken the boys for his sons. He was glad he wasn't the boys' father because he wouldn't be good at it. He kept on failing them.

"Would you like the same meal as them?" she asked looking nearly upset as the boys did.

"That would be nice. Thank you," he told her. She then left heading back to the kitchen to put in their order.

Erik decided to just stand there and give the boys sometime. Alex was still crying and Sean was doing his best to try and comfort him. He knew that if he went over there that he would just make the situation worse and he didn't want to do that. After Alex calmed down some Erik finally joined them.

"Did he have news?" Sean asked sounding slightly more civil. Erik had a feeling that it was more to do with not upsetting Alex than a change of heart but he wasn't about to voice his opinion.

"No I'm afraid not," Erik told them. The boys looked upset but hardly surprised. "We will find him. I promise."

"I know we will," Sean answered the hostility back in your voice, "because we won't stop until we do."

Erik didn't know what to say to that so he kept his mouth shut. His patience was running thin with Sean's attitude. The last thing he wanted to do was snap at the boy and make him even angrier. They wouldn't be any help to Hank if they kept arguing amongst themselves.

"Here you three go," Caroline said as she came over with a tray and set their soup down followed by a piece of pie for each.

"We didn't order any pie," Erik informed the woman.

"I know but a little pie never hurt anyone," she told them with a kind smile. "And it's the meal is on the house."

"We couldn't…" Erik started to protest but he was cut off when Caroline shook hear head.

"It's fine don't worry about it. You just find your boy," she told them.

They ate a quite meal but Erik was happy to see that the boys were eating. He knew that neither of them had finished their meals the previous night. On their way out Erik tried to pay for their meal but Caroline just waved the money away. She said that it wasn't right taking money from people who were so upset.

The group had only been in the car for a few minutes when Alex fell asleep once again clutching the jacket from the previous night. Erik now assumed that this jacket belonged to Hank. Sean on the other hand was still awake and staring glumly out the window. He thought that now would be a good time to talk to the boy. See if there was some way they could get along.

"Sean we need to talk," Erik said as he looked in the rearview mirror so he could see the boy.

"About?" Sean asked as he moved forward and leaned against the front seat of the front passenger car seat.

"About what I've done to upset you so much," Erik told him. Sean gave a humorless chuckle.

"You want to know what you've done. How about taking a bunch of children who, I'm not sure about the others but me Sean and Hank didn't have the most pleasant of childhoods and gave them a make shift family. Then when you and the Professor didn't agree anymore you took away that family.

"It was bad enough that the Professor locked himself away but you were gone. We knew we could have found you if we tried but you knew where we were and you never called or tried to contact us. Not even to see how we were doing.

"I told you the truth when I said the reason we didn't call you was because we didn't trust you which is true. But we also don't trust the Professor either. We went to him once for help but he wasn't there.

"We made the mistake of trusting you both but we won't make that mistake again. _I_ won't let either of you hurt my family again," Sean told him his voice cold and quite. Sean then leaned back in his seat and once again looked out the window.

Erik was left utterly speechless. What did you say to something like that? Especially when it was all true. Him and Charles were upset but how things had turned out and could barely deal with it. Sea, Alex, and Hank were just children. It must have been even harder on them. They abandoned the boys and left them on their own. Sean's speech really gave him a lot to think about. Erik just hoped that they found Hank in time so he could make it up to all three of them somehow.


	15. The Dangers of Eavesdropping

**AN: **I am so, so, so, sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. But my other story got away from me, then I had writers block, then graduating from college. Which I did in December! Yay! As a graduation present I got a 3ds with several new games. Which I had to play. But I promise I won't drop the story. I have a lot planned for these boys. Maybe even an OC for Sean. But that's far off. Anyway please leave a review and tell me what you think. And thank you again for your patience :)

**Review Thanks!**

**VanDarkness:** Thank you very much for the nice review. Again sorry it took so long for the chapter.

**christinaemerald:** Thank you. As for how soon they find Hank well...

**RaynieceMalfoy:** Thank you. Yes the poor boys don't have good luck. As for the condition they find Hank in ah...um...yeah...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: The Dangers of Eavesdropping <strong>

As soon as they pulled onto the driveway Charles could sense them. The car was filled with mixed emotions and none of them good. He slowly rolled away from the window dreading the meeting that was about to happen. He knew that Sean and Alex were more than upset with him and more than likely no longer trusted him and Erik. Charles frowned. They had not parted on the best of terms and with his current condition he was dreading seeing him again.

He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. That's what got them in this mess in the first place. He was too wrapped up in his own problems to notice those of the people around him. The only people he had left. The car pulled to a stop in front of the house so Charles slowly wheeled himself to the door.

* * *

><p>The three just sat in the car when they got there. Alex looked at the monstrous mansion. He thought it looked lonely before but now. He thought if they ever came back to this place it would be the three of them trying to make up with the Professor. Instead they were here because…Alex had to choke back a sob at the reason why they were here.<p>

"We better get out," Erik said quietly.

Alex shared a quick look with Sean. He couldn't help but notice that Sean seemed angrier than before. He seemed so upset with Erik and the Professor it was almost frightening. The two of them didn't say a word though when they stepped out of the car.

"Hello boys," the Professor said giving them a pleasant smile. Alex didn't feel like talking to the man at the moment as he felt his anxiety and angry at the whole situation bubbling to the surface but managed a small hello. Sean didn't say anything. In fact he didn't even look at the Professor.

"Why don't you boys go on inside and freshen up and get something to eat," the Professor suggested.

"No. We need to look for Hank," Sean said his voice sharp.

"I've already started looking for him…"

"Have you found anything?" Alex asked cutting the Professor off. He noticed the quick look with Erik. The two of them knew something.

"Nothing conclusive," the Professor answered.

"You're hiding something from us," Sean said as his eyes narrowed.

"The situation is complicated and me and Erik need to go over the information that we have," the Professor said his voice pleasant even though Sean was being openly hostile. Not that he could blame his friend. He wasn't happy that the two men were keeping things from them himself.

"Look you boys are tired. Why don't you go up to your rooms and relax a bit. I promise we'll tell you everything tomorrow," the Professor told him.

"Come on," Alex said as he grabbed his friend by the arm and pulled him towards the mansion. Sean looked ready to explode and he didn't want to know what would happen if he actually yelled at the men.

The entire time they walked through the mansion he could tell that Sean was getting more and more upset. The two of them didn't say a word until they ended up in Alex's old room. Things were exactly as he left them.

"I can't believe them!" Sean snapped as soon as the door was closed. "They're keeping things from us."

"I don't like that either," Alex said as he sat on his bed wishing that he was back home with Hank cuddled up next to him.

"I don't like anything about them," Sean ground out.

"You're really upset with them," Alex said as he looked at his friend with concern. He could practically see Sean vibrating with angry.

"Of course I am. It's their fault that Hank got taken in the first place. If they hadn't abandoned us like our parents it wouldn't have happened!" Sean exclaimed.

"Whether it's their fault or not isn't the issue right now. What matters is finding Hank and if we're fighting each other that isn't go to happen," Alex thought he should point out. "Once Hank is safe we can have it out with them." Sean let out a big sigh before sitting on the bed next to him looking exhausted.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just feel all of this anger when I look at them," Sean said as he nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

"Believe me I understand how you feel," Alex said as he took a calming breath.

"Are you really doing okay?" Sean asked him.

"I have to. It won't do Hank any god if I fall apart," Alex said. "I just wish I knew what they were talking about."

"I'm not going to be able to rest anytime soon and I take it that you feel the same way," Sean said as he stood up.

"Yeah," Alex said as he looked up at his friend. He wouldn't be able to rest until they found Hank.

"Then let's go find out. If we are going to work together they shouldn't be hiding thing from us," Sean said his tone serious.

"Right," Alex agreed. The two of them then left the bedroom in search of Erik and the Professor.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me?" Erik asked in a near whisper as he looked out the window of Charles' study.<p>

"Because I didn't want you to come back out of pity," Charles said simply. That was the last thing he wanted. If Erik was going to come back it was because the man wanted to not because he felt guilty.

"Pity?" Erik asked as he turned around to look at him his eyes flashing dangerously. "You were hurt. Pity would have had nothing to do with it."

"You knew I was shot when you left," Charles countered still upset by the whole incident. The bullet didn't hurt as much as Erik leaving him there. The other man then shook his head like he was trying to clear out his thoughts. Not that Charles could read him that well. It seemed that the man learned to shield himself.

"Our past isn't the issue right now," Erik said.

"No finding Hank and helping the boys are," Charles agreed. He didn't think that he would ever be able to forgive himself for what he put the boys through. "Neither of them are handling it well but Alex seems to be taking it especially hard."

"That's because him and Hank are _especially_ close," Erik told him looking grim.

"Another boy told me the same thing," Charles said as he remembered the strange boy.

"Who?" Erik asked curiously and almost protectively. Of course that could have been wishful thinking.

"A young mut…no I don't think he was a mutant, he was something else. Anyway he said something similar when he came to visit me. He also told me to contact them before I lost them. You don't know how much I regret not contacting them when I had the chance," Charles said regretting his decision to wait to make amends with them but hoping that he still had a chance to.

"I think I can imagine. We both failed them where that is concerned," Erik agreed. "But hindsight is twenty-twenty."

"You're right of course. But that strange boy also told me that Hank and Alex were close. Just how close have the two of them become?" Charles asked curiously. He had always been worried that the two would end up in a fight and one of them would end up seriously injured.

"Closer than you and me but how upset Alex is. The boy is completely heartbroken over this," Erik explained.

"But the two were always fighting," Charles said having a hard time believing it. If that were true that would mean that the two of them had….

"Haven't you ever heard about the little boy who pulled the pigtails of the girl he liked?" Erik asked with a goofy grin. Charles felt even more confused and Erik sighed. "You know for being a telepath you have no idea how the human heart actually works."

"We're completely off topic!" Charles snapped feeling extremely hurt by that statement.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Have you been able to sense Hank at all?" Erik asked.

"Not since he was first taken," Charles said. "When we talked on the phone I had a feeling you were holding something back."

"I was. There's this group of people. I don't know much about them or what they call themselves. What I do know is that they have been kidnapping mutants," Erik explained looking grim.

"Why?" Charles asked feeling sick at the thought.

"I don't know but it's nothing good. I have suspicions that they are the ones that killed my friend but there's no proof," Erik said looking as sick as Charles felt. There was also a great deal of anger in the other man's voice. And any angry Erik was a very dangerous thing.

* * *

><p>The only place that Alex could think of that the two men would talk would be the Professor's study so that's where they were head quietly. They didn't want to get caught. If that happened they wouldn't learn anything as the men would just send them away.<p>

Once they reached the office Alex noticed that they hadn't bothered to shut the door all the way. He shared a triumphant look with Sean as they sneaked towards the doors and peaked inside. It was obvious that the two of them were in a deep conversation that neither of them were comfortable with by how tense they were holding themselves.

"We're completely off topic!" the Professor said sounding angry and hurt.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Have you been able to sense Hank at all?" Erik asked sounding hopeful.

"Not since he was first taken. When we talked on the phone I had a feeling you were holding something back," the Professor said. Again Alex shared a look with Sean. He could tell that his friend was just as upset as he was by the revelation. Both Erik and the Professor had been hiding things from them from the beginning.

"I was. There's this group of people. I don't know much about them or what they call themselves. What I do know is that they have been kidnapping mutants," Erik explained looking grim. Erik felt his blood run cold at hearing that. He always had assumed it was something like that but to have his fears confirmed.

"Why?" the professor asked looking extremely upset.

"I don't know but it's nothing good. I have suspicions that they are the ones that killed my friend but there's no proof," Erik said.

The blood started to pound in Alex's ears. They had already killed another mutant. That meant that Hank could be…Alex wasn't even able to finish that thought as the world went black.


	16. Searching

******Review Thanks!**

**RaynieceMalfoy: **Thank you very much! Now I just need to find a job (shudder). As for Hank. Yeah...I'm not very nice to the poor boy. You'll find out what happens to him soon.

**AN: **Well here's the next chapter. It's a lot shorter than I planned but this part of the story was real hard for me to write. Next chapter should be longer and hopefully it will be up sometime next week. Please leave a review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Searching<strong>

"I think I'm going to be sick," Alex muttered when he finally opened his eyes. Sean was able to get a trash can to him just in time. His friend looked terrible and he knew that he hadn't been as supportive as he should have been. He just felt so much anger at the two men. It was hard to keep it in check.

"I'm going to get you a glass of water," Sean said needing to feel useful. He quickly walked into the adjoining bathroom and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He didn't want Alex to see him upset. He filled the glass and returned to see his friend sitting up on the couch looking confused.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"You don't remember," Sean countered. Alex slowly shook his head making Sean sigh. The conversation they walked in on made him feel sick and Alex, he didn't want to have to tell him something like that.

"Oh wait. We were on our way to talk to…oh god," Alex said his face going white. "Hank! They said that…so Hank could be!"

"We don't know that," Sean was quick to reassure his friend.

"But they said..."

"Sean's right," Erik said as he walked up to them.

"But your friend," Alex argued.

"My friend was a different situation. He had actually been missing for a while…"

"And that's supposed to make me feel better!" Alex snapped. "That means that they could be...I don't even want to think about that they're doing to him. I never should have left him that day. I should have been there. Then maybe…"

"Chances are that they would have taken you too," Erik said.

"But then he wouldn't be alone," Alex said his voice wavering.

"We'll find him Alex," Sean said as he sat next to his friend and put his arm around him.

"I…um…I'm going to see if Charles found anything?" Erik said as he got up and basically fled the room.

"This is all my fault," Alex said as his voiced cracked.

"Alex it's not…" Sean started to say but Alex shook his head.

"But it is! I left him there alone! I'm the one that suggested that we leave! I'm the one that picked on him!" Alex shouted.

"Well if we're going to be playing the blame game!" Sean shouted back. "I left him there alone too! I agreed to go with you! I may not have picked on him but I didn't stop you either! Feeling guilty over something that's already done isn't going to help!"

"You're right," Alex said as he relaxed against the couch. "All that matters right now is that we find Hank."

"And we will find him," Sean said. If they didn't Sean was worried that he would lose both of his friends.

"But…"

"No," Sean said as he cut his friend off. "If we start thinking that way we'll just drive ourselves crazy."

"You know when we find him I am not going to let him out of my sight for a very long time," Alex said as he looked down at his hands.

"That really won't be any much different from. You always watched him," Sean teased. Alex managed a little smile.

"Boys," the professor said as he and Erik came back in the room. "Are you feeling better Alex?"

"Not really," Alex said with a shrug. Sean just looked at the men not sure they could trust them. The Professor and Erik had let them down more than once. The Professor winced and Sean assumed he must have read some of his thoughts.

"I want you boys to know that Hank is alive. I would have felt it if he…" the Professor said his voice trailing off.

"But the people that have they…they're going to…I…" Alex stuttered. Sean put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Me and my friends have been tracking them for a while…" Erik started to say when Sean cut him off.

"And you didn't think to warn us!" Sean snapped.

"I was planning on it but we didn't have a lot of information yet," Erik said looking slightly guilty. Sean shook his head. He wanted to blame them for this but like he told Alex placing blame wouldn't help them find Hank.

"And I have been trying to sense him," the Professor added. "It's only been a few days they couldn't have gotten that far."

"Have you been able to sense him?" Alex asked sounding hopeful. The Professor and Erik shared a long look and Sean knew that they were having some type of conversation.

"Just now I think I might have and the general area too," the Professor said hesitantly.

"So that means we might get Hank back soon," Alex said. Again the Professor and Erik shared a very long look. Sean wanted to call them on it as he knew that there was something they weren't telling them. He didn't say anything though for Alex's sake.

"Some friends of mine are going to check out the area and see what they can find then they'll contact us," Erik said.

The place that the Professor _felt _Hank turned out to be a bust as they had already left. And that's how the next three months went. The Professor would spend hours a day mediating. He would finally sense Hank and Erik would send in these people to check out the area only to discover that they had just missed them.

These near misses were really messing with everyone; especially Alex. Sean was extremely worried about his friend. He had lost a lot of weight and he barely slept. He spent so much time taking care of Alex that he didn't have the time or the energy to be angry at the Professor or Erik.

"I can't go through something like this again," Alex said as he looked over at Erik who was talking rapidly on the phone.

There was a week long stretch where the Professor didn't sense anything and Erik's fiends didn't come up with any new information either until that afternoon that was. The Professor had spent the rest of the day in meditation and Erik was talking on the phone constantly.

"We finally found him," Erik said as he hung up the phone.


	17. At Last

**AN: **First let me say how sorry I am that it took me so long to update. It has been a very bad year for me and it's not looking to get better anytime soon. All of these family problems and other things have sent me into a depression and I don't feel like doing much. This is actually the first thing that I have written in months. Saw the trailer for the next X-men movie and I got my inspiration back. I hope people are still reading this. I am going to update Possibilities next. Hopefully before Christmas depending on my situation.

**AN2: **Charlie is a small cameo. I needed another mutant so I used her. The first person that tells me what she's from I will write a 'situation' or scene with the boys that they would like to see ;) No smut though. Sorry. Good luck!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 At Last<strong>

Things moved very fast after that. Within the hour after that phone call there was a large helicopter at the mansion and Erik was suited up heading towards it. He stopped when he heard people following him. He turned around and wasn't surprised to see Alex and Sean with determined looks on their faces.

"You boys can't…"

"We're coming with you," Sean said with his usual briskness.

"It isn't safe," Erik tried to reason with them.

"It hasn't been safe for Hank for months. I need to be there," Alex argued.

Erik let out a long sigh. He knew that it wouldn't be that easy to talk the boys out of going but he couldn't let them go along either. He hadn't lied to them when he said that it would be too dangerous. He could just see Charles over their shoulders looking anxious. He needed the boys to stay with the other man where he didn't have to worry about them. He hated himself for what he was about to do but it was the only way.

"You're emotional and you're still learning to control your powers. What if you lost your temper? Lost control of your powers? You could end up hurting someone on the rescue team. You could end up hurting Hank." By the end of Erik's little speech both boys looked stricken. Erik had a feeling it would have hurt the boys a lot less if he had knocked them out.

"Hank…he…ah…he's blind without his glasses. I had the Professor make these for him," Alex said as he reached into his pocket and pull out a glasses case. Erik took it and put it in his own pocket.

"I promise that I will bring him back to you," Erik said as he gently grabbed Alex by the back of the neck and made the boy look him in the eye. He didn't let go until he got a nod out of him. He then looked over at Sean and saw pure loathing in his eyes. He knew that after his little speech that Sean would never forgive him for. Whatever headway he had with the boy he had now lost. He would rather have Sean hate him though than have him or Alex get hurt.

Erik hurried into the helicopter. Time was running short. Even though they knew where the group and Hank was now didn't mean that weren't in the process of trying to get away. He knew that none of them would be able to handle if he returned without Hank and he was afraid that it would destroy Alex.

He looked out the window and watched as the three people on the ground got smaller and further away. The last several months had been a blur and he didn't have a chance to reconnect with Charles like he had wanted and now he doubted that he would. Whatever he had with the man was also lost. Erik had to admit that he was jealous of what Alex and Hank had.

He knew that Charles was hurt and he just left him there with the boys. Of course he had thought about them but he never contacted them. He was too angry about how things turned out. With how Alex was dealing with Hank being gone; Erik knew that Alex would never leave Hank injured somewhere no matter how angry. The same was with Sean. The relationship, no the family that they had created was what he wanted. It was what both him and Charles had wanted and they both had lost that. Sure he had met other mutants that joined him and there was Raven but he couldn't look at her without thinking of Charles as for the others. They were all so lost in their own misery they were too busy to really help each other at least on that level.

"Erik we need to come up with a plan. We'll be there in an hour," John said breaking into his thoughts. Erik looked over at the boy…man. It was hard to think of someone that was barely 21 as a man but that was what he was. John was the newest member of the group. His mutant power wasn't overly dramatic but it came in useful. He was able to see in infrared when he had his eyes closed.

"Can you 'see' from this far up?" Eric asked him. John gave him a cocky grin before closing his eyes and looking out the window.

"I can see a heard of twenty deer running below us," John said then opened his eyes and looked at him. "I should be able to see them through the building too if I try. It makes it easier to 'see' now that the sun has set. "

"From what my Intel has told me there are between twenty and thirty people in their group at a time. Hardly more and hardly less together at a given time but their number is at least fifty maybe more," Serena said. Her power was different and wasn't useful in a fight but it would be useful to Hank. Her power was similar to Charles but instead hearing people's minds she heard people's bodies. She would be able to tell from a single touch how hurt Hank was.

"Right," Erik said as he ran a hand through his hair. "You stay back then. You don't know how to fight and we can't risk you getting hurt." The woman pursed her lips but nodded in agreement. "And you…" he looked towards John and once again the man gave him that cocky smile.

"Don't forget that I know how to fight. I've been training in martial arts since I was four," John told him looking smug. Erik shook his head. He knew that John could fight but he was too cocky. He was worried that that cockiness was going to get him killed.

He looked towards the other two mutants that volunteered to join them on his mission. He hadn't known them very long and had met them while looking into the group that currently held Hank. They both had lost friends to them and had a score to settle. That made them helpful but it made them also equally as dangerous. It was their abilities that made them really helpful. Paul could teleport short distances and Charlene or Charlie as she liked to be called could start and control fire. Both of them though had a really good grasp of their powers.

Serena pulled out the map of the abandoned mountain hotel that they were using for a base and they went over the plans and going over different scenarios. By the time they did that they were already approaching the hotel. They decided to do a quick fly by to see if John could get a reading on the place.

"There's something wrong," John said with a frown as he looked out the window.

"What do you mean?" Erik asked with a very bad feeling.

"They just left. I can see the heat that their vehicles left behind," John said his face scrunched up in concentration as he looked at the building with sweat starting on his forehead. "But I can see something or someones inside as well. They look to be on the third floor."

"Damn! We'll have to split up. Land the chopper!" Erik snapped. The pilot did so without question. Erik wasn't really sure who he was but since Charles hired him Erik knew that the man could be trusted.

"We'll follow the vehicles," Charlies volunteered. Paul then grabbed her hand and there was a small swoosh noise as they disappeared down the road.

"Let's go check this place out," John said as he looked at the building his eyes still closed. "I see a heat signature on the top floor but it's faint."

"Do you think it's residual?" Serena asked.

"No it's to steady for that," John said as he opened his eyes. His normally pale eyes now were bloodshot and he had tears streaming down his face.

"You two stay behind me," Erik said as the three of them headed towards the building. "And John no more using your powers unless absolutely necessary." He knew that the smaller man was at his limit when he didn't argue.

The old abandoned hotel was dirty and had nothing left in. It was pretty much picked clean. Eric slowly made his way through the building with his gun drawn. He hoped that they would find Hank here or that Charlies and Paul would be able to rescue him from the vehicles. He would like to take one of them hostage and get information from them but Hank was their top priority.

"This place is terrible," Serena said with a shudder. "How could they stay here is beyond me."

"It may be terrible but it's smart. There's only one road that leads to and from it. Not to mention that it's in the middle of nowhere," John answered.

Erik hated to admit it but John was right. The group was smart. It unnerved him how they were able to avoid being found until now and they still managed to escape barely but it happened. It was almost like someone was warning them. The idea that there might be a traitor amongst them, Erik shook his head. He couldn't lose control. Not with so much at stake but if there was a traitor no matter who they were they would be dealt with. Harshly.

They didn't talk anymore as they cautiously made their way through the building. They had yet to run into anyone. He knew John said the place was empty except for that one spot on the third floor but it still made Erik edgy.

"Whatever it is, is in the last room down this hallway," John said once they reached the third floor. "Do you want me to 'see'?" Erik looked at the other man and saw how red his eyes still were but he didn't want to be taken unawares either. He nodded.

"They're still there and yes it is a person. It looks as if they are lying down and whoever they are their alone. Going by their body temp they look to be on the cool side," John said as he concentrated on the room.

Erik nodded in understanding. He then cautiously turned the doorknob of the room only to find it locked. It was a cheap lock and only to a second for him to use he powers and destroy it. He slowly pushed the door open and peaked inside. He immediately put his gun away and hurried in the room.

Hank was lying on what to be a very hard cold metal table half cover with a thin dirty sheet. That was troubling enough but had him really worried, for all of them, was the condition that Hank was in. He looked considerable different than the last time he had seen him.

"Is that Hank?" Serena asked as she hurried over to the boy. Erik nodded as he looked down at him. "But he…what did they do to him?"

"I don't know but those bastards will pay for it," Erik growled.

"They even have him strapped down," John said as he began undoing the straps holding the boy's ankles. Erik then noticed for the first time that his wrists were held down by leather straps. He was so upset by what they had done to the boy he had failed to notice that small detail. He undid the strips and swore when he saw had red and raw Hank's wrists were.

"How bad off is he?" Erik as he ran his fingers through the boy's hair in a fatherly fashion.

"He's very malnourished and underweight. His heart rate and breathing are on the slow side but steady. John he's freezing see if you can find some blankets. Clean ones if you can."

"On it," John said as he quickly left the room. Serena didn't speak again until he was out of hearing range.

"There's something else," Erik said not liking the look on the woman's face. She bit her lip and nodded.

"I can't quite tell what they did but it's like they tried to change him…something with his blood," the woman said quietly. "I think they might have been trying to…"

"Cure him," Erik said as he looked down at the still quiet boy. It would make sense going by Hank's appearance. He looked almost like he did when Erik first meet him. What most people would consider normal. Except for the fact that his hair was still blue and fur still covered a good portion of his body. It started at his lower chest and went down until a little past his knees.

"I brought some blankets. I actually found a linen closet so they should still be fairly clean," John said as he hesitantly stepped into the room. "Is the kid going to be okay?"

"He will be," Erik said as he took the clean blankets and gently began to wrap them around Hank that being when the boy began to stir and soon opened a bright pair of yellow eyes. Hank's body went tense.

"It's alright," Serena said calmly. It didn't seem to work though as Hank's body became even more rigid. Remembering what Alex said about Hank being blind without his glasses. He reached into his pocket and pulled them out.

"Hank its Erik," he told the boy as he carefully slipped them on his face.

"Erik?" Hank asked as his eyes came into focus. "Must be dreaming."

"No I'm real and I've come to get you out of here," Erik told him.

"Alex? Sean? Where are they?" Hank asked his eyes blinking tiredly. "Did they get them?"

"No they never got them. They're safe," Erik reassured the boy.

"Safe?" Hank asked again.

"Yes. I promise," Erik told him. With that said Hank once again slipped to unconsciousness.

"With everything he's been through and how much pain he's in his first thought is for his friends," John said in amazement.

"That's what happens when you form ties with people. Their needs come before your own," Erik said as once again wrapped the boy in blankets. "You two look around the room see if you can find any clues that they might have left behind."

They didn't find much but more than Erik would have thought. They ended up finding a few files and a couple of vials of different colored liquid.

"Once we get Hank back home me and the others can come and really check this place over," Serena said as she carefully wrapped the vials in some towels. Erik nodded his agreement as he carefully picked Hank up in his arms. Serena was right Hank was way underweight. Even though Hank was light Erik was feeling the strain by the time they reached the helicopter. They were quickly greeted by Charlie and Paul.

"You found him," Paul said. "Is he alright?"

"He will be," Erik said as he stepped up into the chopper and gently laid Hank down on the bench seat. "Did you find anything?" he asked as he heard Serena talking quietly to John.

"We managed to track and stop one of the cars but…" Charlie said.

"But by the time we reached the driver he was already dead. It looked as if he took some kind of poison. We wrapped his body in a tarp and put it in the back," Paul explained.

"We searched the car and didn't find anything useful. It didn't even have license plates," Charlie added.

"At least we got Hank back," Serena said a first aid kit next to her as she began to clean and wrap Hank's sore ankles. He looked slightly behind here and saw John lying down on the opposite bench with a cold compress over his eyes.

"Right," Erik agreed as he began to clean and wrap Hank's wrists.

Now that they had found Hank and they were safely in the chopper heading back to the mansion it finally began to sink in what exactly happened to the boy. Hank went through the same torment that he had. The one thing he wanted to protect other mutants from he had failed at. What made it even worse was that it happened to a child. A child that he had failed in so many ways.

"Is John alright?" he asked trying to distract himself as he began to work on Hank's other wrist.

"He will be after he gets some rest," Serena said as she gave him a kind smile. "He shouldn't go back to the hotel with us anytime soon though."

"Alright take him back home and take some volunteers back with you. None of the children though and I want everyone in pairs while they search the place or go anywhere for that. I don't want any more mutants caught," Erik said.

"The kids are going stir-crazy. You never let them go anywhere," Serena said quietly.

"I would rather have that than…" Erik said as he looked down at the unconscious boy.

"Don't worry I'll explain it to them. Would you like me to talk to Raven as well?" Serena offered.

"That probably would be best," Erik said with a sigh.

Raven was having a difficult time dealing with the whole situation. She refused to talk to Charles and Charles didn't want to upset her further so the two of them still hadn't talked. It didn't help matters that it was Hank who was missing. He knew that the two of them had become friends and on some level he had a feeling that Raven had strong feelings for the other boy. She had become livid when she heard that Hank and Alex were now together. She even blamed Alex for Hank's abduction.

"Are you going to be okay?" Serena asked him kindly.

"I need to contact Charles. Let him know that I'll be back with Hank," Erik said instead of answering her.

* * *

><p>Charles watched with the boys as the helicopter got further and further away. The emotions coming off of them were almost overwhelming and they were the same emotions they had been feeling for the past three months but now there was hope and that was heartening.<p>

"Are you boys hungry?" Charles asked not really sure what to say. Not surprisingly Alex shook his head and when Sean didn't say anything he knew dinner was a lost cause. Alex only ate when Sean forced him to. "Come on let's go inside and wait. It's going to take them at least an hour to get there."

"Do you think that they'll make it in time?" Alex asked as he still looked up at the sky.

"They should," Charles told him hoping that they did. He didn't think either boy could handle it if they came back without Hank or if the worst happened; which was becoming a real fear. He then slowly wheeled himself into the house hoping that the boys would follow. They talked quietly amongst themselves for few minutes before final joining him.

Charles knew that he hadn't been there for the boys and that he let them down. The last few months hadn't helped much either. They were so focused on getting Hank back that he hadn't had a chance to make up for his past mistakes. Not that either boy seemed to mind. Alex spent most of his time worrying about Hank, feeling guilty, and keeping Sean calm that the boy did seem to care about him or Erik. Sean on the other hand spent most of his time and energy being strong for Alex and keeping his worry for Hank hidden but under all of that was a strong anger focused on him and Erik. It felt as if the boy might actually hate them both.

"Can I get you boys anything?" Charles offered. He needed to keep them all distracted otherwise he was afraid that they would worry themselves sick.

"What if they don't make it or what if we made a mistake and Hank isn't there?" Alex countered.

"Then we try again. We won't stop until we find him," Charles told him. The boys then shared a sad look. _How much time does Hank have?_ Him and Erik had tried to keep the more gruesome details from the boys. Like how in the last three years at least five mutant deaths all pointed to them.

Sean then did what he had been doing the last several months distracting Alex and taking care of him emotionally. As the two boys talked and watched out the window he felt very much the outsider. He had been close to them once especially Hank when he really thought back to it. He was one of the first of the kids that he met and he even let the boy down then by outing him. Despite that Hank still helped him by building the sphere and helped locate the others. He then spent a lot of time with the boy building things that would help the other mutants and just in general.

What happened to Hank and the boys wasn't their fault and it wasn't Erik's fault. It was his. They choose to stay with him. Then even tried to help him deal but he ignored all of their efforts of help and slowly they stopped trying. He had to find a way to make it up to them. To earn back their trust.

'_Charles…' Erik called breaking into his thoughts. _

'_Erik! Did you find him?' Charles asked. _

'_We found him,' Erik said sounding weary. _

'_Is he alright?' Charles asked not liking the feelings he was getting from the other man. _

'_He's alive but Charles they…can I show you?' Erik asked. Charles mentally nodded. With their previous relationship and with how much mental communication they had been doing the last few months meant that they could communicate and share information easily as if they were talking in the same room. It almost meant that Erik could completely block him now even without that damn helmet._

_Erik then showed him Hank and he felt sick at what he saw. How those people could experiment on anyone they didn't consider normal much less a child was beyond him. What he did know was that these people had to be stopped. Erik then briefly explained what else had happened and what they planned to do now before ending his discussion with Erik. _

When he was done he saw the boys looking at him expectantly. He was happy that they had found Hank but he didn't know how to explain to them what had been done. He couldn't even comprehend it how did he expect children to but they had already been through a lot and they were the ones that Hank would need if he was to get through this.

"Did they find him?" Alex asked hope shinning in his eyes.

"Yes and they are on their way…" Charles started to say and watched at some of the tension left their bodies.

"But…" Sean said.

"But," Charles said explaining as easily as he could about what happened to their friend.

* * *

><p>Alex nervously paced the hallway outside the room that Hank was in. After the Professor explained what had happened to Hank things moved incredibly fast and incredibly slow. It seemed to take only moments for the helicopter to arrive and he was on his way out to meet it with Sean in tow when the Professor stopped them saying it would be best for all if they got Hank settled in his room and checked over by the doctor before they saw him. Alex had never been so close to punching the man and he thought that Sean was actually going to.<p>

The Professor insisted though. He told them that it was the same doctor that took care of them when they were young also saying how Hank needed to be looked over and how much better for him it would be for him so Alex reluctantly agreed. He wanted to do what was best for Hank. That didn't make the waiting any easier. He was constantly checking his watch. What felt like hours was only minutes.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Erik came up and asked them.

"No we haven't even seen him," Sean answered. Alex wasn't really paying attention as he continued to pace. He knew that they still had to stop the group that took Hank and that Erik and the Professor were making plans to do so but he didn't care about that now. Hank was what mattered. He knew that Hank was on the other side of that door but he couldn't make himself believe it and he wouldn't until he saw him.

"He'll need you to be strong," Erik said quietly. Alex looked over at the man and saw something haunted in his eyes but he didn't have much time to contemplate it as the bedroom door opened and the Professor and the doctor came out.

"I'll analyze his blood and those vials you gave me and be back in a few days with the results and to check on the boy," the doctor said.

"You boys can go on it. Just keep it quiet Hank needs his rest," the Professor told them. It was obvious that the man wanted to talk to the doctor and Erik alone. At this point though Alex could care less what secrets were kept from them all that mattered was that he had Hank back. He found himself hesitating outside the bedroom door though. He was suddenly worried that this was some cruel dream and when he walked in he would find the bed empty or worse he would wake up.

"It will be alright," Sean said as he opened the door for him.

Alex took a deep breath and stepped inside. The room only had a small bedside lamp on and the curtains were drawn. Hank was lying on the bed with a soft quilt pulled halfway up his chest. Alex's heart broke at the sight of him. The Professor explained what happened but he really didn't believe it. Alex then sat down in the chair next to the bed and immediately picked up Hank's left hand in his own being careful of the bandages.

"What did they do to him?" Sean asked as he sat in the chair on the other side of the bed.

"His hands are like ice," Alex said while running his fingers through his blue hair. It was shocking to see him looking so similar to what he did when Alex first met him but he didn't care what Hank looked like he just wanted _him_ back. And he had him back and like Erik said he would have to be strong.

"Here," Sean said as unfolded the blanket that was on the end of the bed and used it to cover Hank up to his chin. Alex kept his one arm out though afraid that if he let go of Hank's hand that the other boy would disappear on him.

"I am never going to let him out of my sight again," Alex said.

"This isn't your fault," Sean said for what must have been the thousandth time. Alex had a hard time believing it as he looked down at Hank looking so pale and vulnerable. "It will just upset him more if he thinks you're blaming yourself."

"I know," Alex said as he tried to push his feelings away. What mattered now was getting Hank better. "I will look after you I promise." Alex then placed a chaste kiss on Hank's forehead.

* * *

><p>Alex hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep until he felt Hank move under him. He instantly woke up and looked down at the other boy.<p>

"Alex …" Hank said his yellow eyes looking confused. "Did they get you? Where's Sean?"

"Where both fine," Alex said as he picked up Hank's hand and then pointed to the other side of the bed. "Sean's sleeping over there." Hank turned and seemed to relax once he spotted the sleeping Sean.

"Then where…" Hank said his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Where at the mansion," Alex explained to him as he ran his fingers through Hank's hair. He had lost count of how many times he had this conversation with his boyfriend over the last few days. This time though Hank seemed fairly lucid and he wasn't panicking. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Erik came…" Hank said as he swallowed thickly. "Just a dream."

"It wasn't a dream. We got you back. You're safe now," Alex tried to reassure him.

"We've had this conversation before," Hank said some life returning to his dull eyes.

"A few times," Alex told him with a smile.

"Can't tell what's real anymore. When I sleep I'm there and when I'm awake I'm here or is it the other way around?" Hank said looking very upset.

"Oh Hank," Alex said his heart breaking at the sight. "Trust me you're here and you're safe." Alex then pulled his hand closer so it was near his chest when Hank got the oddest look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Your heart. I use to dream about you coming to get me but I never felt your heart," Hank said as he continued to look at their clasped hands. Alex then took Hank's hand and placed it over his heart.

"I am real and not a dream. You're safe now," Alex told them.

"Safe," Hank repeated and sounded for the first time like he actually believed it.

"He's awake?" Sean said as he woke instantly alert. Alex nodded and Hank turned his head to look at him.

"Sean? You okay?" Hank asked that confused tone back in his voice.

"I'm fine," Sean said with a chuckle not at all seeming upset or stressed unless you really looked for it. It was frightening how well Sean could hide him emotions if he wanted to. "What about you? Do you need anything?"

"Thirsty," Hank said quietly.

"Thirsty," Sean repeated. "Would you like some water?" Hank nodded slowly. "Alex why don't you help him sit up."

"Of course," Alex said as he gently put his arm behind his back and lifted him forward and then slipped behind him so Hank's back was resting against his chest all the while berating himself for not asking if Hank needed anything.

"Small sips now," Sean said as he held a cup of water to his lips. Hank managed to take a few small sips before turning his head away looking exhausted. He shared a worrying glance with Sean. Hank had hardly drunk anything since they found him and he hadn't eaten anything.

'_Alex is Hank awake?' the Professor asked. Alex looked down at his boyfriend and saw that he was awake but looked as if he was fighting sleep. _

'_For the moment,' Alex told him and smiled when Hank grab his hand of his own accord._

'_How is he?' the man asked hesitantly. _

'_He seems coherent but really tired,' Alex explained. _

'_Would be alright if me and Erik came to see him? Just to visit,' the Professor said. Alex knew why he was asking. Last time the Professor and Erik came it was with the doctor and it hadn't gone well as Hank panicked and then got lost in some nightmare. No one could say or do anything to calm him down. _

'_I'll ask him,' Alex said and then turned his attention back to Hank. _"The Professor and Erik want to see you. Is that alright?"

"You and Sean will stay?" Hank asked a hint of fear in his voice.

"Of course. There's no way you could get rid of us," Sean answered with a smile but there was something cold in his eyes. He knew that Sean no longer trusted the men and there was no way he wanted Hank alone with either of them.

"Then it's okay," Hank said still looking uncertain.

'_We heard,' the Professor said. _

"They're on their way," Alex said. Sean grimaced but didn't say anything. A few moments later there was a knock on the door making Hank tense. Alex rubbed his hand up and down Hank's back enjoying the feeling of the familiar fur that still covered part of his body. The door slowly opened and the Professor and Erik came into the room.

"Hello Hank. We just came to see how you were doing," the Professor said quietly keeping his voice calm and even.

"Hello," Hank said as he scooted closer to Alex something that Alex didn't think was possible. He then got that confused look on his face as he looked at Erik. "You…you came…you got me out…"

"You remember?" Erik asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Alex said it wasn't a dream," Hank said as he looked at the men.

"Alex is right. It wasn't a dream," Erik said looking upset and that haunted look was back in his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" the Professor asked.

"Confused. Tired," Hank said and then as if to prove his point yawned.

"We'll let you get some rest then," Erik said and then quickly left the room.

"Call if you boys need anything," the Professor said as he pointed to his head. Alex gave a quick nod and then the man wheeled himself out closing the door as he left.

"Hank I am going to be lying down over there," Sean said as he pointed to the cot that had been brought into the room. Him and Sean had been taking turns using it when they became too tired to sit. Hank looked where he pointed and then nodded.

"Hey Alex?" Hank asked after Sean was lying down.

"Hmmm?" Alex asked feeling the most relaxed that he had in a long time.

"Could you lay with me?" Hank asked.

"Gladly," Alex said and then kissed the top of his head. He maneuvered them so they were both lying down comfortably; Hank laying his head right over his heart. "No nightmares tonight." Alex pulled the blanked up so it was covering both of them. "I'm right here and I'm not going to let you go again."


End file.
